Never Be Normal
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She wasn't just a normal teen anymore. Now she had two lives, and keeping the line between them was hard. Then an evil element threatens to break that already thin line. She's caught up in trying to keep her lives apart, stop this evil mess and deal with a mind aching internal emotional battle. No telling who's going to win, who's going to live or die... Sequel to 'Can't Be Normal'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hi dudes! I am back after two days of hiding and working...ok so I'm not that famous yet for you to care but hey, someday. Anyway here it is! The first chapter of my sequel to my story 'Can't Be Normal'! DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Ahem anyway I'd like to dedicate this story to the bets reviewer I've had, ! AceShadow! ***_Applause_*** Come on up here and give us a bow. Thank you, thank you, I hope you all like this story, because I think I'm gonna have fun writing it. So enough jib jabber, let the story commence! ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this new story line, oh and a comic book I'm working on! ;-P**

* * *

It was a silent night.

Nothing moved, no sounds except the occasional twitter or hoot of a nocturnal bird. Everything else was silent. No stars in the sky, no moon, just the faint whisper of the summer breeze. Nothing broke the peaceful silence of nature at night...

Nothing...except...a huge flaming explosion shattered all the silence with one fell crack. A large boat house at the docks where the night life was most peaceful blew up sending mountains of wood and fire in all directions.

Two silhouettes ran from the burning mess, jumping over the no trespassers fence, they headed for the motorcycle that awaited them.

One was short and thin, the other tall and well-built. Both wore masks, and both were out of breath.

"Phew, that was way to close for comfort." The shorter one spoke pulling of the black mask to show a beautiful face of a young girl.

"To close? Really? What gave you that idea? The smoke and flames falling over your head maybe?" The other one said sarcastically while pulling off his mask. Underneath was a young boys face, a handsome young boys face with a set of piercing silver-blue eyes.

The girl laughed and shook her golden hair out, "Nah, the fact that Cree got away sort of ticked me off though."

The boy rolled his eyes, "She always gets away...and that stunt you pulled back there was not cool." He crossed his arms sternly.

"Aw come on Chad, it got the job done, besides your plan was about flattened by the time we got to phase two."

"Yeah well that was a unessential dangerous thing to do Rachel, your just a cadet and-"

"Ah, ah, ah, you forget, I graduate today." She tusked.

The boy rolled his eyes again, "Until then, I'm still your mentor and I say-"

She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah...sorry Chad gotta go."

She passed him and jump on the motorcycle. She revved the engine and zoomed down the street as the sun began to rise in the distance leaving her companion in the dust.

After the dust cleared Chad looked where she zoomed down, "Hum, show off." He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and started walking towards the agency.

Despite the confidence that Rachel showed to Chad, she was completely nervous. Sixteen year old Rachel McKenzie had now been in the secret agency for a year. She completed basic training and had even reached top cadet. She'd gotten on the top mark for cadet missions and the highest leadership score.

Everything had changed within the span of a year, she'd gotten older, she made new friends in the agency and so many more things. What seemed ridiculously unreal before was now perfectly normal to her.

She still remembered Nigel, and every time she thought about him her heart let off a sharp ache. Sure she'd talked to him through E-mail and the occasional post cards but still...it wasn't the same, he didn't seem real so much anymore, like a sad, painful memory slowly fading but just the slightest trigger could bring it rushing back like a hurricane.

Rachel sighed as she rolled the bike up to the tree, and to think she was terrified of this thing before, her training had taught all cadets how to handle all matters of vehicles. At first she was reluctant to try the motorcycle but after actually learning the basic steps on how to control it. It became easy and she actually excelled in it better than any other vehicle.

She wheeled the bike in the tube-shaped elevator and pressed the button the way down troubling thoughts whirled in her mind.

First about the mission they were just on. Shortly after she'd joined the agency she'd found out that Cree had joined the enemy side, so now she really was Rachel's worst enemy. Cree went home normally now, just like all the other agents but the savage way she fought when she encountered Rachel weren't normal at all.

Technically Cree was Maurice's and Chad's mission to deal with, but since Cree always went for Rachel...she became like their partner in training. Though after today she would be her own agent.

Once she graduated Chad could resign from being her chaperon and she could be free to deal with her own situations. True she wouldn't see Chad or Maurice much any more once she was assigned to her first real sector but, it wouldn't be that bad.

To tell the truth, she and Chad had bonded in a weird friendship, she still found him irritating and beyond comprehension, and he still found her stubborn and bratty, but they had grown close.

Maurice and Rachel had a nicer friendship, more normal than her and Chad. They talked and laughed like friends and he was always giving her helpful advice. Maurice had somehow become like the older brother she never had.

As for the rest of her friend, Wally and Kuki were now dating for the past three months. It took Beatles that long to tell Kuki. Abby was elected student body president and Hank, he had his hands full with being head of the science committee and dealing with an insane little brother that wanted to be just like him and a cranky grandmother.

Over all they were all great.

Neither knew about Rachel's new secret life, and sometimes it was hard for her. But she knew her place where she was now put in.

The elevator dinged and opened to the ever busy lobby. Rachel walked out and parked the bike in the vehicle section. Waving to the many new people she knew she headed for the cadets chamber.

Some waved and congratulated her, wished her luck, or just smiled, all liked Rachel and all agreed that she was indeed a valuable addition to their side.

Rachel nodded and smiled back, but inside she began to freak out.

_What if I don't pass?! What if they say I'm not worthy?! What if...what if I DON'T PASS?!_

She slowly entered the crowded room where hundreds of new cadets were waiting for their chance to shine. Many were talking, few were shivering and breaking from nervousness, others were boasting how they would be promoted as their sectors leader after the first day.

Rachel was simply freaking out.

She went to her cubicle to get her cadet uniform. She looked in the small mirror. A brave face, a different face, stared back at her.

Rachel sighed running her fingers through her blonde hair. It was still cut the same, it reached right above her shoulders with a small side bang. But her face and eyes were different. Somehow not as young but just as beautiful.

Her eyes held the glowing determination she always had, yet they seemed to shine with more responsibility. Her face had shaped more in a heart-ish shape then it was a year ago, some people said that she could beat Miss universe. And, she'd noticed, she got a lot more attention from boys...a lot more. In fact it was too much attention.

Sometimes she'd have to wear a disguise to get home and away from all her admirers. She sighed again, now this problem could only be fixed if she had a boyfriend, at least they'd back off some. But that solution itself was a problem, there were no boys she liked that way, sure some where irresistibly cute but none had that something she was looking for.

Not that she was picky it was just that, she didn't really know any more. She was sure that the thing she felt with Nigel was the something she was looking for. And nobody else could give it to her. But then...She groaned. _There I go again._ Ugh!

She laid her head in her arms, she could handle fires, motorcycles, heck now she could even handle laser guns, but she just couldn't handle her own feelings when it came to thinking about this certain topic.

"Ahem, Um I don't mean to interrupt but...aren't ye supposed to get ready?" A familiar accented voice said behind her.

Rachel sat up and turned to see a pretty Irish girl. But don't let that fool you, Fanny Fulbright from the day Rachel had met her was literally a girl with fire for a temper, and a voice that could deafen the already deaf.

She had burning red hair that flared out in frizzy waves to match her temper. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald Irish green and she had many little freckles sprinkling her face.

From the first day of training, when Rachel first met her, the girl showed a strong dislike towards boys...towards the male population. She never said why but it was obvious she disliked, er, hated boys.

Fanny had always striven to be better, especially better than any boy. She was a strong 'girls can do anything boys can but better' believer.

And even though Rachel agreed on some of her point of view, Fanny could be a little extreme in her boy hating ways.

At first Rachel didn't like her, she thought Fanny was a loud mouthed annoyance. But after a training session with her it changed. Fanny was really nice and under all that rough and tough armor she put up. Fanny Fulbright was really sweet. The girls had become very good friends after that very quickly.

Fanny talked to Rachel about things she'd never mention to any one else and Rachel did likewise, it was nice to have such a good friend in the same secret you are in, an agent. Aside from Chad and Maurice that is.

"Oh, hey Fanny, Ugh yeah I know but...I don't know Fanny what if I don't pass?"

"Now that's a bunch of blarney, of course ye'll pass. Ye're the best cadet out there. Now come on, here's yer uniform." The red-headed girl handed Rachel a crisp light blue one piece suit.

Rachel sighed once again and took it. She went behind the screen that was in the cubical, "Come on Fanny, aren't you at least a little worried you won't pass?"

Fanny had a thoughtful look on her pretty freckled face, "Of course not, why would I...Yes, maybe just a little...but that's why we'll do our best and pass."

Rachel smiled, it was funny how her friend could go from confident to confidant and back to confident in the same sentence.

She shook her head and zipped the suit on all the way up. She walked out and Fanny handed her a pair of dark blue combat boots, "Ye'll do fine." Fanny reassured her again.

Rachel stood up, "Thanks Fanny," A loud horn sounded from the training room, Rachel took a deep breath, "Well, here I go, wish me luck." And she was off.

"Good luck." Fanny called nearly deafening passer byers. Then pleased with herself, she skipped away to get ready for when she had to pass the test.

* * *

Rachel stretched her legs and arms preparing for her go on the training course. Only ten more minutes and it would be her turn to show what she could do.

She had already taken the writing part of the test and now came the combat part, Rachel excelled in both in training. She just didn't want to get her hopes up. Already ten out of twenty-five failed, Rachel felt bad about them, but she was more afraid for herself at the moment.

She gasped as she watched one of the simulations robots fling one cadet out. She gulped, that could be her next.

"Don't worry you'll be great." Rachel jumped around at the sound of the voice.

When she saw who it was her muscles relaxed, "Oh Chad, it's just you, um, thanks." She averted her eyes and rubbed her arm.

Chad tilted his head and smirked, "Your forgiven."

She looked up quickly, "What?"

"I said, your forgiven for leaving me behind to walk two miles."

Rachel laughed sheepishly, "Oh yeah, um sorry Chad, just got caught up and.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know anyway, like I was saying, those rookies got nothing on you, you'll pass, piece of cake, I mean come on how couldn't you? I trained you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and punched him playfully, this guy never ceased to amaze her. Every chance he got, he'd tweak his own ego. Oh well, he wouldn't be Chad without it.

"Ok man, first I helped, and second, she was great before we trained her." Maurice came forward a huge bright grin on his face, "Hey Rachel, you'll do great, we're proud of you kid." He tousled her hair as she laughed.

"Yeah, tell me that if I pass."

A loud horn blared in the back, "Rachel McKenzie, please report to the simulation room."

Rachel took a deep breath, "Well, here I go." And she sprinted away.

"Good luck." Maurice said after her.

Chad shrugged and chuckled, "She's going to beat my record and I'll never hear the end of it."

Maurice laughed, "Hey man, you've been the best for a long time...let someone else have it."

"They have to earn it but, I hate to say it, if anyone earned it it's her."

"Yeah, one of a kind, that girl."

They watched as the simulation started for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath as the controller pressed the button, she closed her eyes and focused on the quiet moment right before the battle. It calmed her down so she could go through with a calm leveled mind, something most Cadets weren't capable of.

In the next instant an army of 40 robots came forward and it started...

Rachel ran everything she'd learned through her mind in a split millisecond, then jumped out-of-the-way from one of the bots lasers.

She rolled away to her feet and jumped on the back of another one. She rode it like a rodeo hose for a minute making it shoot other robots trying to get her off, then she collided it with the wall making it explode and taking five more robots down.

She rolled to her feet and landed in the middle of the remaining robots. They were all armed, Rachel's brown eyes scanned for a way out, she saw it and jumped straight up, the robots shot and hit each other, she back flipped over the still standing ones.

Then she ran forward as the robots charged at her, one swung another shoot, Rachel dodged grabbed the robots arm and flung it into the other one.

She hand sprinted forward, but one robot rolled in front and sent her flying into the cushioned walls. She could feel the watching people gasp as the ten remaining robots closed in on her.

Rachel panted and squeezed her eyes shut, she right before the robots could shoot she jumped up and round house kicked five of them down. Then she flipped back to the middle of the room and waited for the other robots, now this was where it got harder. The simulation started to change, Rachel felt the ground move as the piece she was standing in rose into the air, so did several other parts.

Rings appeared from the ceiling so she could monkey bar her way across the large gaps and defeat the remaining robots, but it wasn't just that, she had to avoid falling through the gaps, she had to jump, flip and dodged the obstacles that popped up unexpectedly.

She took off in a sprint the robots on her tail and she jumped the gap grabbing the rings she held her self suspended in the air and swung over, flipped an air somersault and caught the other rings.

Rachel gasped as a huge hoop rose from the ground, she hastily let go of her ring and flipped through the hoops, she jumped over the hurdles that rose and skid under the bars. Finally she got to the end of the course with only two robots after her, she stood her ground in a crouching place.

Both robots were advancing towards her, she was breathing hard, her hair had fallen out of its original pony tail and hung loose and glimmering on her sweaty face. Her eyes scanned the robots every move, her muscles were tense, ready to spring like a cat. The tension in the air was so thick you could almost see it.

Rachel licked her top lip ready to finish this test.

The robots swung forwards, Rachel jumped and somersaulted over them. The robots, which here the most advanced of their group, turned and grabbed her instantly. Rachel gasped as they raised her above their heads. Her mind raced, this was where most of the cadets failed. What could she do?

Her quick mind figured it out. She readied herself as the robots threw her, she instantly grabbed the rings in the air and flipped backwards kicking both bots and sending them over the edge with a loud smash.

Rachel landed on her feet in the middle of the platform and instantly the simulation dissolved. She smiled as the crowd cheered. Though she was tired, she knew this was a very proud moment in her life.

Maurice ran up to her and lifted her on his shoulder, "I knew you could do it!" Rachel laughed, she was positively beaming.

Her eyes automatically fell on Chad to see his expression, he had a huge real smile on his face, now that truly was a rarity. Rachel felt amazing, light as a feather, nothing could ruin this, nothing...

Well, that's what she thought...

* * *

Everyone was laughing and hanging around at the after test party. All the agents old and new, they were all there to celebrate the new agents.

Rachel had changed and was now in a simple knee-length light blue dress with a tiger patterned vest. She was sitting at a snack table with Fanny drinking punch.

"Wow, Fanny you blew through that test...literally." Rachel smiled at her red-headed friend.

She had literally smashed her way through the test and passed.

Fanny smirked and shrugged, "Hey, I do thing my way, it may not be graceful and pretty like yer's but it got the job done." She took a sip of her punch as a shadow fell on them from behind.

"Hello girls." A young slightly deep voice said behind them.

Fanny visibly growled, "Go crawl back into the hole ya came from Drilovsky." She went back to her punch.

Rachel smiled at the tall, nicely built polish boy. Patton Drilovsky was one of the best cadets. He was a nice boy, but could be ferocious when needed. He had thick black hair with bangs that fell to on side, his eyes were a dark deep blue that held confidence and determination.

He was almost like Fanny, only not so brash. He had a loud voice almost as loud as her's. He could yell like a drill sergeant, and when he did it could stop any form of chaos in a second.

Rachel liked him, ever since they were paired up on a trainee mission she had learned that this boy was as smart as he was good looking...and he was quite the looker.

Fanny hated him to say the least, she couldn't stand him. Patton was the only boy who could match up to her, the only boy who dared to confront her and to walk out alive. She couldn't stand that he wasn't afraid of her like all the other weakly boys.

"Hey Pat, congrats on your passing." She smiled brightly.

Patton smiled back, "Yeah thanks Rachel, but you were really something, I don't think anyone came close to the way you completed your test...awesomely."

Rachel's smile turned into a grin, "Thanks Pat." Rachel could feel Fanny gagging.

Thankfully the bell for everyone to collect in front of the initiation stage rang before Fanny could do anything else.

"Well that's our cue, later girls." He waved and walked with the rest of the assembly.

Rachel turned to Fanny and giggled, Fanny gave her one of her famous glares which Rachel blew off.

"Aw come on Fanny, I know you like him."

Fanny's face turned almost as red as her hair, she began to shake, Rachel sighed knowing what was going to happen, so before she blew her top Rachel reached for a bucket of ice and poured it over Fanny's head cooling her instantly.

"Sorry Fanny, but you really should learn how to take a joke." Rachel stood up and headed for the stage, "Even if it is true," she mumbled the rest.

Fanny just tore up her napkin and followed.

The leader under the head leaders was announcing the sectors and numbers each new agent would be assigned to. He was initiating Patton now.

Fanny stood next to Rachel, who was eager for her turn, grouching with her arms crossed muttering under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that Fanny." Rachel said smiling as Patton was presented with his jacket and number.

"I said, I feel bad for the sucker that's going to be assigned with that loser." Fanny enunciated.

"Oh." Rachel said absent mindedly as she strained to listen to the announcers words.

"Congratulations Patton Drilovsky, you are here by granted the number 60 and are assigned to sector 7. Welcome to the life of a full-fledged agent." Patton beamed as applause rose up.

He bowed and stepped off of the stage. Fanny snorted, "Show off." Rachel smiled at her friends ridiculousness.

Finally Fanny was called up, Rachel was listening intently as her friend was initiated, until someone touched her shoulder. Rachel shuddered and jumped, only one person could do that, "Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Hey McKenzie, I see your wild friend made it, congratulations Rach." Chad displayed a genuine smile on his face again.

Rachel smiled back, ignoring the strange feeling she always got when he did that to her, "Gee thanks Chad. I'm especially happy because I don't get to be bossed around by you any more." She winked.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, you'll be dead within a week."

Rachel opened her mouth to retort when she heard a shrill scream, her eyes widened as she looked towards the stage.

Fanny was standing there red as a tomatoes, "What! I'm in the same sector as him, of all the rotten, revolting, disgusting luck." She ranted and ranted as the announcer led her off the stage.

Rachel sighed she figured something like that would happen.

Then the announcer called her name. her stomach tightened and her head became light.

"Go on McKenzie, let's see what loser sector got you."

Rachel gained her wits back, "As long as the sector is five floors away from you, it'll be awesome." She called over her shoulder.

The announcer went into his speech Rachel was hardly listening she was looking forward to just being initiated, "And now, for your outstanding records in our trainings, and your amazing talents, we initiate you as number 362. Congratulations." The announcer placed the black jacket with her number sewn on it in light blue.

A loud cheer went up, louder than anyone's, Rachel beamed like a star. She couldn't believe this day actually came, she couldn't believe that anything like this could even happen.

Rachel was ecstatic, "Thank you. Thank you." She bit back her smile to keep it from stretching out of her face.

Her face crumpled when she heard the announcers next words, "And because your scores in the training camp were so high, you are to be put in the highest sector, congratulations you are now part of Sector 1."

A louder cheer went up. But Rachel was stunned, her eyes tried to not go there but it couldn't be helped. He was glowing with such smugness and teasing in his own eyes that her eyes just found their way there.

Rachel groaned, "Oh great."

* * *

**Ok there you go guys! The first chapter of this, I hope, awesome story! As usual, comments, complaints, criticisms, Concerns? All is welcomed! I hope ya liked it, until next time, adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Hey guys guess what? This is another chapter, that's what! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this one! On with the show! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own nothin' All that needs to be said.**

* * *

"I don't belive my luck! Of all the sectors it had to be his! Ugh!" Rachel yelled stuffing her few things from her cubical in a cardboard box angrily.

"Yer luck! What the heck, at least ye guys are close ta some what friends, but HIM! AH!" Fanny pulled at her frizzy hair purely angry.

Rachel shook her head, "A whole year...I just wanted to, you know handle my own situations from now on, without him." Rachel sat down with a gusty sigh, "Guess that isn't happening."

Fanny groaned and plopped in a chair next to Rachel, "All that hard work and I end up with the worst boy ever."

Rachel let a small smile grace her features. She knew Fanny despised Patton because Patton wasn't like all the other boys, it was a perfect recipe for a relationship but Fanny was to stubborn and temperamental to see it.

Sighing Rachel stood up and picked up her box, "Well, see you Fanny, I'm off to my sectore, can't say it's new since I've been there thousands of times, oh well." She sighed again and waved to her spunky friend.

"Bye Rachel, if ye hear bloody screams it's either me or HIM dyeing." Fanny called after, no hint of a joke in her sentence what so ever.

Rachel shook her head brushing it off, it had to be a joke, Fanny wasn't THAT insane...right?

* * *

She stood before the door once again, the plaque on it now said 274-9-362, She would have been proud to have her number on a door...if only it wasn't this door.

She took a deep breath and entered the room, it looked exactly the same except for an extra desk that must have been for her. Chad and Maurice were in the room so Rachel prepared herself for each of their reactions.

As she expected Chad gave her a smug smirk and Maurice gave her a bright smile.

"Hey Rachel, great job on passing, knew you could do it, lucky us you got sent here, I thought we would miss you." Maurice gave her hair a touse.

Rachel smiled straining, "Thanks Maurice, I guess fate had other plans for our not happening separation." She joked.

Maurice laughed as Chad stepped forward, Rachel sucked in her breath waiting for him to rub it in her face like he was expected to.

"Great job Rach, you've made it to the best sector in this agency, how you managed I have no idea but I expect there to be a good reason."

Chad didn't disappoint, "Look Chad, you aren't my mentor or chaperone anymore, though dad practically melted when you resigned, but still I have become an agent in my own right and you can't tell me what I can't do or if something's to dangerous and-"

"Uh, ah, you forget, I'm the leader of this sector. I still have to tell you what to do." Chad's smugness was clear.

"Ok...I admit I forgot that small detail, but you still don't have any right to keep me out of missions because their to dangerous or whatever."

"Granted, but you still have to do what I tell you to no matter what. That was part of your training, the ability to follow orders without back talk, which you don't seem to be capable of." Chad raise and eye brow, teasing amusement twinkling in his electric blue eyes.

Rachel twisted her pretty face into a scowl. She crossed her arms and stomped to her new desk, "Egotistical jerk."

Chad chuckled and went back to his own desk, Maurice looked from one to the other, his desk was in the middle. He sighed, "Yep, this is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

"I swear if ye don't back off I will kill ya!" Rachel plugged her ears as Fanny screamed the cafeteria down.

Patton just sat there with a smile on his handsome face, "Come on Fan, you use that threat on me all the time and you have yet to complete it, and besides this is a free cafeteria I can sit where ever I want."

"Ok 1: DON'T CALL ME FAN. And 2: YA CAN'T SIT HERE, THIS TABLE IS ALREADY FULL!" Fanny's face was now burning red with fury. Rachel choked back a laugh as she tried to drink her milk.

"Um, Pat, maybe it would be best for everyone if you, um, come with me." She said abruptly and stood up dragging Patton away from Fanny's claws.

She turned a corner where Fanny couldn't see, "Look Pat, Fanny's kind of sore about this whole thing so you think you could go low on teasing her?" Rachel's eyes were brim full with amusement contrasting on her serious face.

Patton sighed and straightened, "Look it's not like I want to bug her, she's just so...weird."

A smile lit Rachel's face, "Um, Pat, you don't, by any chance, like her, do you?"

The dark-haired boy's face scrunched up in disgust, "What, no! Never, I just don't get her is all. I gotta go, later Rachel." He hurried away.

Rachel bit down a snicker, it wasn't like the military boy to be so eager to avoid a situation. She'd leave it for now. So with that she went back to Fanny who was staring at something in the back along with everyone else.

"Hey, Fanny, what's up?" She asked trying to see over the crowding people.

Fanny shook her head, "I dunno somethin's goin' on over there."

"Let's see what it is." Rachel grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

They arrived at the front and watched surprised as a high major agent walked up. He cleared his throat and unrolled an important looking paper.

"All right, here's a very important announcement that every operative has to be aware of, so if someone isn't here make sure you relay this message to them." He cleared his throat again, "Now, the head bosses have urged all agents to be extremely cautious with their next missions. Something has broken out among their knowledge, a dangerous and unknown threat has been revealed to them. So until they decipher what exactly this threat is capable of and what they want the bosses order us all to be on extreme guard and to hold each others forts up." He folded the paper.

"Now good day to everyone." And he left, just like that, leaving nervous tension blanketing the air.

The instant the doors closed behind the man, a loud unintelligible babble broke out.

Rachel bit her lip as she looked at everyone's confused or frightened faces. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that this threat was the 'Theory' that Chad and Maurice had and it was real! These people, whoever they were, weren't like the enemy agency, they had other goals in their minds, goals that included trying to kill her. What if they tried to do that with other agents.

She fought off a shiver and glanced at Fanny. She was shocked to see her red-headed friend smiling with excitement shining in her dark green eyes.

"This'll be great! Our first mission...an' it's a dangerous one!"

Rachel sighed she should have expected this from her brash friend, this worried her to a slight degree. Fanny wasn't known to be careful, what if this new threat got to her? Rachel squared her shoulders, then she'd have to make sure it didn't.

* * *

"Abort, abort the mission, get out of there that's an order! Move, move, move!" A loud order came through her ear com.

Rachel heaved a breath and ignored it. Smoke and flames where falling everywhere, surrounding her. She advanced towards this missions objective, she would get that box if it killed her...and it just might...

* * *

Chad watched as the building burst into flames. He held his breath as s a bang came and thick black smoke blew out. His team was still in there, Maurice., Rachel. Maurice he wasn't so worried about but Rachel. He was so used to worrying about her that it couldn't be helped, force of habit.

Another bang was heard and Maurice came out coughing. His clothes were torn in some places and he was darker than usual. Chad sprinted from behind the crater he was crouching at and helped his friend out of harms way.

"Dude, what happened?" Chad asked his eyes still on the warehouse.

Maurice let out a string of coughs before answering, "I don't know, that...Cree she threw a smoke bomb and the whole place just..." He didn't go on as more coughs erupted from his throat.

Chad patted his friends back, "Rachel, where is she?" despite how level his voice was, Chad's insides began to churn, his heart jumped in his throat and wouldn't go back down.

"I...she was right behind me...I thought...Oh no." Maurice sat up a little, the fresh air reliving him.

Chad looked sharply at the darker boy, "What?"

"She must have gone back for the...box!" Maurice's eyes widened.

Chad clenched his fist and teeth, "I gave the order to abort the mission, she is so..."

Maurice cut him off, "Well, she might as well be, look." He pointed at the falling building.

Chad's throat went dry, No, no, no way was this happening. He couldn't let anything happen to her, if he did. How would he explain this to her father? He wasn't her chaperon anymore true but still they couldn't just leave her family hanging not knowing what had become of their daughter.

"I'm going to get her." He made a move to go, Maurice grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

"Man, are you crazy? The place is going down in less than two minutes, you won't get her in time." His face fell.

Chad growled, "I've dealt with tougher situations before, hold the fort Maurice. I'm going in." He jumped over the crate and ran towards the burning building as fire engine sirens blared in the distance...he didn't have much time...

* * *

She crawled away form the burning debris that just missed her head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The whole building was red with burning flames...she could barely see from the fire.

She could feel her body loosing energy as she sweated. The flames licked at her face, stinging her as she tried to breathe. She coughed, the box was in her sights.

She'd come this far, and anyway it was too late to turn back. She grunted and crouched to the ground. Carefully she crawled towards the container under the rising thick black smoke. Everything was burning...the fire hadn't reached the box yet, she'd have to hurry though it was almost there.

Quickly she jumped over a few fallen flames and grabbed the missions objective object. Then turning she looked around frantically for away out, the smoke and fumes were beginning to get to her, her vision began to blur.

"Come on Rachel, keep it together, your almost there." She cheered herself on as she headed in the direction where she betted the exit was most likely.

Come on...It wasn't there, just a burning wall. She backed away suddenly a small panic raising in her throat or maybe that was just the cough that burst out.

She walked back no aimlessly...she wasn't going to make it, her first real mission and she wouldn't survive...she rolled out of a falling ball of fire and staggered to her feet, the whole ground began to move, she lost her balance and fell flat on her stomach knocking what ever wind she had in her.

She hacked and coughed not being able to get ay real air inside her lungs, in her hazy mind she realized she was suffocating, she couldn't breath, her mind was slowly blacking out, then suddenly something firm and gentle at the same time lifted her ...an instant later cool air blasted against her face.

Her first instinct was to breathe it in, her eyes were screwed shut as she gulped in mass amounts of air. She was only half aware of her surrounding and what was happening. Someone was yelling, a sharp crackling blast exploded making her go deaf for a moment, sirens...more screams, then a rushing movement and the sound of a motor.

Moments later, Rachel came completely to conscience. She realized she was leaning against a soft cushion. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

She saw the landscape flashing by her. She was in Maurice's car, Chad was in the front passengers seat.

Rachel groaned, "Ugh...what happened?" She felt her head dizzily.

Chad's face was stone he didn't say anything, Maurice sighed, "Just cool it Rachel...you'll be updated later...and downgraded." He finished under his breath.

Chad scoffed, oh she would be down graded all right...

* * *

In the shadows a swift figure slipped through and found its way to a secret place. The figure had on a mask with only the dark eyes in view.

It was a tall slim girl. She walked into the seemingly abandoned warehouse and moved a box which revealed a secret stair way.

She climbed down as the opening closed behind her. She walked through a busy lobby only things seemed more sinister here, darker everyone was dressed in black ninja attire. She pulled off her mask and revealed a young dark face with a scowl printed on it.

The stomped through the looming dark doors into a dork room with a huge computer screen on the front wall.

The girl got down on one knee and bowed her head as a silhouette of a man appeared on the screen, "Well agent C2, status report."

"Well, um, the smuggling job we were doin'...was blown up, literally. Dixon and his girlfriend blew up the warehouse." The dark girl said in a coarse voice full of spite and sarcasm.

"Unacceptable, this can not go on. If we but obtained that girl...ugh, never mind we will succeed in our planes just go through the rest of the plans and even if they do stop you it will prove as a useful diversion. Dismissed."

And the screen switched off. The agent stood up and smirked pulling on her mask, "Great and I can put my revenge as a bonus."

She stalked out and shut the dark doors behind her...

* * *

"I don't care, what were you thinking! My orders were clear, you, as a rookie, should have followed them!" Chad was livid as he berated his under operative.

She sat in one of their offices chair with a stiff and determine face.

"Things like this will get you killed! I specifically told you if you can't follow orders then you can't be an agent, as your superior-"

Rachel's face flared she jumped up and met Chad's glare, "Listen Dixon, it worked didn't it, I got the box! If I'd listened to you I wouldn't have-"

"I don't care if it was the crown jewels! I said abort, then you abort! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Hello, I don't care if you are the team's leader, I knew what I was doing!" Rachel's temper was really beginning to go, it hadn't flared like this since...since the first argument with Chad when she slapped him...

Chad was equally furious, this stubborn little girl was making him crazy, "For the final time, I AM YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER! If you don't follow my orders I will have you discharged!"

Rachel gritted her teeth, "Oh shut that up, your only a year older than me and you know better than anyone that I can match up to your skills any day. I am sick and tired of you blowing up your own ego, you can't just expect me to follow your orders without you giving me a good reason to respect you!"

The blonde boy sucked in his breath. He hated it when this girl used her debating skills on him, but he wasn't going to let her win, no way, he was going to show her who's boss.

"Listen McKenzie, if you don't shape up soon I will personally send you to the discharging dock, you are not my official, you are not my superior, you are my rookie, you listen to me, you follow my order and if you defy them you will suffer the consequences that come with that!"

Both teens were as livid as rabid bulls right now. Rachel's face was red, Chad's face was crimson, both had fire in their eyes.

"Egotistical jerk!"

"Stubborn brat!"

"That's it!" Rachel pushed the irritating boy away and tried to stomp off.

Chad growled and grabbed her upper arm, "Just a second, I am not done with you!"

Rachel turned abruptly and sent a hard punch in his arm, "Well I'm done with you!"

The she stomped off slamming the door hard behind her.

Chad growled in frustration and slammed himself on his desk seat, "Stubborn little-" He mumbled and smacked his head on his desks hard wood surface..

* * *

Rachel was steaming, that good for nothing...Ugh! She got the stupid box didn't she? She didn't die, she just followed her instincts, but that stubborn jerk couldn't see that. He was to high in his own mind to think that maybe someone else had smart idea's.

She let out an irritated yell and burst into the small supplies closet. That was the only place she could sit alone and think. As weird as it was, Rachel didn't care she liked it.

Why was he such a jerk, ever since she'd met him Chad was a world-class jerk. Nothing could change that. Sure he'd have some nice moments, and sure sometimes he'd even come off as sweet...but he always managed to block her out like a hard solid jerky wall.

Even now, it didn't matter that she was in the same secret he was in now, he still remained somewhat distant. She had known him for a year and a quarter and still...she never really knew him, the real him. Sure they were friends in a weird always arguing kind of way, and he did let his real self glimmer out of his exterior from time to time, but Rachel still didn't know the real Chad...and as much as she tried to convince herself she didn't care, she really wanted to.

She let out a shuddering sigh and placed her chin in her hands. Things were never this complicated with Nigel. Her thought strayed back to the nice English boy. She missed him something awful, that horrible feeling of saddness weld in her throat and threatened to choke her.

Every time she thought of that boy she would feel like there was something missing...a hole in her heart, a hole that couldn't be filled up.

She let out another aggravated sigh and ran her hand through her golden tresses, "I just wish I could forget about him."

She jumped as a knock came at the closets door, she stood up and opened it slowly, Maurice was standing on the other side. Rachel relaxed and opened the door wider.

"Oh hey Maurice, um, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Seriously, everyone could hear you guys yelling a mile down. Look Rachel I know your upset with him right now but, I wanna let you in on a secret, Chad may seem like a world-class jerk right now-

Rachel scoffed, "May seem? To bad he is."

Maurice chuckled and continued, "Yeah, yeah, but here's the deal, he's probably a huge puzzle to you, I figure. But Chad's just worried about you."

Rachel froze, this though turning over in her mind, "What? No, he isn't he, doesn't have a reason to be any more. He's not my chaperone, he just wants to boss me around and-"

"And he is actually worried you'll kill yourself, listen Rachel, it may not seem like it to you, but Chad's grown found of you. He respects you and that's quite an accomplishment since you're a girl and all." Maurice smiled brighter.

Rachel rubbed her arm, looking at her toes, "Maurice, he doesn't...he...Why are you telling me this?"

The dark boy shrugged, "Because it'll make it easier for you, and besides, I really don't like working with two stubborn angry team members and me in the middle." He teased getting a smile out of the petit blonde.

"Thank Maurice. I'll talk to him, I guess."

"Great, come on." He led the way back to their room.

On the way there, a thought that hadn't occurred to Rachel before hit her.

"Hey, what was in that box anyway?"

* * *

**So. How was it, liked, hated, loved, despised. Your opinions are appreciated! Tata for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Hey dudes' so here's another chapter and so soon too! I was just bored so goody, goody for you. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No own nothing 'sept plot ;-)**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Rachel stared in disbelief at the small white object in her hands, "This is what I nearly died to get?! A lousy piece of paper!"

A swift movement from a tall, Boney boys hands detached the paper from her hands, "Not just any paper, it's the planes to the enemies next secret wepone...which, by the way, isn't so secret any more." The boy said haughtily in a nasily voice.

Rachel let out an irritable groan as Maurice bit back a grin, Chad was on the other side of her with an' I told you so' look on his face. After he and Rachel came to some sort of agreement they had headed straight fo the agency's weapons lab and now they were listening to this nerd in on over sized lab coat rant on about how awesomley scientific it was...and other word neither teen cared to decipher.

"...and with this we can use G.D.F own weapon against them, and bring in a home run for our side." The boy squeaked excitedly.

Rachel sighed and rolled he eyes indignantly, The curly orange haired teen wouldn't stop...he just kept going and going and going...

"Ok! Number 4.6, Just take care of the blue prints...ugh! Come on guys." Chad said more than irritated as he dragged his team out of the lab.

Once outside Maurice let out a chuckle, "What's the matter Chad man, too much nerdiness to handle?"

Chad glared at his friend, "No, he was just getting annoying."

"Aw come on Chad, its guys like that keep our weapons and technology running." The dark boy laughed as the trio walked down the long gray hall.

"Yeah, yeah." Chad waved him off.

Rachel, who had been silent the entire time broke her train of thought and opened her mouth to say something.

But that was cut off by a sudden glass shattering scream. All three teens glanced at each other than bolted for the source.

Rachel gasped at what she saw, Fanny was straddling Patton in the middle of the huge lobby. One hand grasping the front of his shirt and the other balled in a fist ready to punch the living day light out of him.

Everyone was frozen as they watched the scene before them, Fanny red and wild, Patton calm and stone. There was never a more contrasting pair.

"So you think girls are weak huh, I'll show you weak!" Fanny screamed.

Everyone gasped as she brought her fist down, Chad nudged Rachel forward. She looked at him reproachfully, his face said more than words,'Go stop her, you're the only one close enough.'

She gulped , Fanny was in such a hideous mood that she wasn't even sure she could calm the Irish girl down.

She gulped again and walked forward, people instantly melting to the side so she would pass without interruption. She stopped a few feet away from Fanny who's fist never loward, was still yelling loudly Rachel wasn't even sure what she was saying.

Through her thick Irish accent and loud voice it was hard to tell. Then suddenly Pat moved, he yanked Fanny's hands off of his shirt successfully suprising everyone...but that was nothing compared to what he did next...

He brought his hands up and grasped both side of the red heads face, then he crashed his lips against hers. Everyone gasped so loud nobody had any breath left to breath, one girl fainted. Patton Drilovsky...Was doing the unthinkable, he was kissing Fanny Fulbright the very girl whose name meant death to any boy withering a hundred miles near her. Everyone knew he was brave but nobody had any idea just how brave this guy was...and he was still breathing!

Rachel gapped forgetting everything, Fanny wasn't moving. Rachel watched...through her shock a small sliver of thought snaked past her mind, _So not fair, _But it quickly drowned as she watched Patton slowly slid out from under Fanny's grasp making sure to not disconnect their lips. Then slowly standing up he separated them and straightened. Turning he walked towards his office sector, ignoring all the breathless staring people around him...

Suddenly Chad and Maurice snapped out of it and began to herd the people out

"All right move, you want to get out of here...trust me."

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?!"

As the still shocked people filed out, some muttering to each other, Chad glanced at the still frozen Rachel in staring in front of the heaped Fanny, neither girl was moving. He let out a gusty sigh and walked over quietly to Rachel.

She jumped as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'd better take care of her." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel nodded slowly as he walked away.

The blonde girl stared sadly at her stone friend. Fanny was just sitting there where Patton had left her, frozen, on her knees, her eyes glazed over as if she was somewhere far away. Rachel sighed and walked over to her.

Lifting her up she said, "Hey it's ok Fanny, come on...let's get you somewhere private.

No sooner had she led the girl into an empty cubical when Fanny suddenly burst into tears. Rachel was horrified the red-head landed on her shoulder and sobbed endlessly. Rachel began to suspect this was more than just hating boys.

After what seemed like forever, Fanny's sobs began to cease just a few hiccups broke through now and then. Rachel sighed with relief as Fanny sat down.

She'd have to say something, but if there was one thing she knew it was, you had to pick your words carefully around Fanny...especially if she was in such a bad mood.

"Um Fanny...I'm sorry about this but don't kill P-"

"That's not what's botherin' me lass...It's just that I...that was my first kiss ye know. I never thought I would ever lose my lip virginity. I wanted to be the only girl in the world that hasn't, but, I guess nobody can stop the way girls and boys were made." Fanny let out a shuddering sigh.

Rachel understood, she herself had never been kissed before and though sometimes it felt like it was special she still envied the girls that had ben kissed, and because she was a teenager and it couldn't be helped, she often thought what it could be like. But Fanny hadn't ever wanted it.

The Irish girl had spent her whole life building a wall around her boy feelings so they couldn't get out and now Patton, the only boy Rachel suspected to have drilled a penny sized hole in Fanny's hard wall, Shattered it completely with one kiss...

"And that's not the worst part Rachel!" Fanny's shrill voice broke her thoughts, "I actually liked IT!" She burst into another explosion of tears.

Rachel sighed and patted her back, Drilovsky was really something...he was the only person alive that broke through Fanny's titanium armor.

"Look Fanny...um, take the day off...I'll see you tomorrow, when you're more in shape ok, try not to let it bother you so much." Rachel helped her friend up.

Fanny just nodded tearfully and left sobbing all the way.

Rachel sighed for the millionth time that day. But she knew her objective. She rushed out of the room and headed for sector 7.

She had to find Patton...

* * *

"I know... At first it was just...I don't know Rachel...I've been trying to fight the fact that I liked her and then...I...It was like I lost control back there." Patton was sitting on his desk his head down in his arms.

Rachel sat opposite to him thinking_...Just lost control_..? Were teenaged hormones really that hard to control? She hoped she'd never find herself in such a situation.

"Ok Pat...I get that but, Fanny's on emotional over load. She's never dealt with...boys and kisses..."

The handsome dark-haired boy shook his head sadly, "It's all my fault...I shouldn't have...wow, she was so pretty though and..ugh!" He slapped himself. Hard.

Rachel had never seen her tough friend so confused, but then after Fanny's break down she should have expected it.

"Patton listen to me, You need to fix it. I think Fanny's coming to the conclusion that she can't fight her hormones or feelings any longer so I think it'll be easier for you to tell her you like her." Rachel felt like a cliché.

"Yeah right and have my face bashed in..." He said sarcastically.

Rachel shrugged and stood up, her hand on the door handle she turned half way, "Is your face bashed in now?" And she left leaving Patton to grow on his own time.

* * *

It was getting hard.

Rachel knew it would be but she never thought it would be this hard.

Keeping her two live separate was getting harder by the day. She had to lie more than once to her parents about her whereabouts, she wasn't sure how long her constant change of outfits would go unnoticed. It wasn't her fault they always ended up ruined some way or another.

She was literally two different people! She was Rachel McKenzie on one side, and Number 362 on the other, and keeping the thin line that separated her professional and private life, pretty soon, was going to need then more a miracle.

And troubling thoughts were constantly getting her mind in a twist. The warning about another threat, wasn't just a warning any more. Agents who thought it was a rumor and weren't being as careful had disappeared. More and more were missing and nobody seemed to know what happened to them.

Rachel feared the worst after seeing what they were capable of. She was trying harder to keep the dangerous missions on her sector by training for them so her team would be recommended...unbeknowest to Chad of course. And Chad Ugh, he was getting more difficult by the day. After all these disappearing agents and near murders he all but assigned her to desk duty for the rest of her life.

She just couldn't understand him...she could barely before and now...forget about it.

"Hey Rachel! Hello are you in there!"

Rachel snapped out of her intense thoughts and realized where she was, "oh hi guys um...sorry what were we saying?" She looked around at all of her 'Rachel side fo life' friends. Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hank were all there. She'd almost forgotten that they had all agreed to spend time together.

"We were saying how cool it is that we all get to spend time together after this busy year." Hank said leaning against the ice cream counter.

"Yeah...right?" Kuki chirped hugging Wally, who still wasn't used to this dating thing and it didn't help that he wasn't to keen and public display of affection unlike his chirpy girlfriend.

"Yeah girl. Out of us all you've been the most um...not here one." Abby surmised.

"Oh, um yeah sorry guys I've just been really busy with...um, extra caricullare activities these day's."

Hank winked to a snickering Wally then he leaned over to a confused Rachel, "Do these extra activities include a certain blond boy..." He said mischievously.

Rachel nearly had a heart attack as she choked on her milkshake, "W..what!" She croaked between coughs.

"Oh come on Rachel, this town has eyes and ears, word has it that you've been spendin' alotta time with Dixon...which is weird seeing cuz Cree told me he wasn't your chaperon no more." Abby continued.

Rachel gapped, Cree? How did...figures, that girl would do anything even outside of the agency's. It was an unspoken law that neither side give the other sides agency info to any normal civilian because if one side did it the other side could do it just as well. So even the agencies kept the line between normal life and work.

But Cree had a way with beating around the bush so to speak.

"Look guys it's not what you think...Ugh! Far from what you think, millions of galaxy's far, I just um..." She looked at the waiting faces of her friends, "It's all my parents fault, they liked Chad so much that they insist I kept contact with him so now, he's anoying, so he follows me around but belive me if I could get ride of him I would." She sighed, she didn't even bat an eyelash, she was getting to good at lieing with a straight face, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The group looked at each other than at her.

"All right Rachel, we believe ya." Wally spoke for everyone.

"Yaeh, we know you'd never replace us." Kuki giggled happily.

Rachel smiled and stood up, "Yeah guys, no worries. You're the best friends I've ever had, and I have you by choice, Chad was forced on me." She paid her bill, "Well, bye guys, promised mom I'd try on some new dresses." And she left feeling heavy with guilt.

It wasn't like she lied, not entirely, Chad was forced on her...she just kept him willfully...but still they were still her best friends...on this side...

* * *

"So you want me to..."

"Stay here."

"Um yeah I don't think so. Your my commanding officer not my father." Rachel crossed her arms defiantly as she stared at her said commanding officer.

Chad rolled his electric blue eyes, why did this girl have to be so stubborn?

"Listen McKenzie, this isn't a big mission. It can easily be handled by two people and besides you have a lot of paper work to catch up on. Part of the down side of being an agent. Now get to it, that's an order." He finished sternly.

Rachel still glaring sat down behind her desk which indeed was piled with papers about...she had no idea what. Something wasn't right here. Either Chad really was trying to get her stuck on desk duty for the rest of her life or maybe they really didn't need her. She watched as Maurice came in with their equipment. Suddenly Rachel's mind was gripped by fear...what if something happened to them? Chad wasn't takeing extra precautions by leaving her here. What if they got kidnapped or worse and she wouldn't know what happened to them? That was really frightening.

She stood up and placed her palm firmly on the empty desk space in front of her, "I want to come with you."

Chad groaned, he should have known this wouldn't be easy, "Rachel-"

"No," She said firmly, "I want to go...I...I need to be there just in case...something happens." Her eyes faltered for a moment as both boys looked at her.

Maurice put the box he was carrying down and walked over to the small blonde, "Rachel, it'll be ok. If anything happens we need you here. Who's going to take our distress signal if you're not here?" He put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be careful ok."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Ok, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm a very um...paranoid girl." Her eyes flitted to the tall blonde boy behind Chad, "Thanks to present company." She mumbled.

Only Maurice heard, he cracked a smile and patted her shoulder, "Hey, see ya before dinner."

She nodded as they left, Chad barely gave her a sideways glance..._please be ok_...

* * *

"You know, I think this would have been one of those perfect times to bring Rachel." Maurice was complaining as both teenaged boys crawled through a more than tight air vent in a large office building they infiltrated.

"Quit saying that, I know what I was doing, and besides she needs to learn the paperwork part of the job." Chad pulled himself forward a little more.

"Yeah right, so this mission is to..." Maurice trailed of for information.

Chad let out a frustrated breath, "It's a retrieval mission. This company, E.B.O, has created a-" He pulled himself forward, "New computer chip that upgrades any system ten times its original compasity and since we-" One more pull, he could see the exit, "have already upgraded on a pretty high scale, the G.D.F wants to beat us to the punch." There was a loud grating sound then, "Yes! Finally we're out."

Both teens dragged themselves out of the constricting area and breathed.

"Ok that's done. now if the reports are right the chip should be stored in third room-" Chad looked at the door in disbelief.

Maurice peered around to take a look, "Well, looks like somebody beat us to the punch." He said monotonously.

Chad growled, "No way I- Wait...did you hear someth-" A shadow zipped past in the opposing corridor.

"Come on." Chad crouched and crawled stealthily towards the shadow, then once in view, he pounced and was hit straight in the jaw.

Maurice rushed forward to help his comrade when a glowing red whip tied around his leg sending him stumbling on the floor, "Well, this is embarrassing."

A cackle filled their air, "So, you boys came to the party after all. I was beginning to think you were a no-show but now...Hey wheres your little girlfriend Chaddy." The voice mocked.

"Back off Cree," Chad spat disgusted.

Maurice was undoing his binds secretly, Chad just had to buy some time, "Cree, um, you how's uh...your dad." He asked quickly.

Both Chad and Cree looked at him like he was insane, "Um...ok I- wait a minute, Hah, nice try losers but no cigar." She flipped over after punching Chad in the gut and banged the security system.

In an instant the entire building was flared alive, blaring bells and horns while blinking red.

Cree stationed herself at a window, "Bye Bye babies," And jumped out.

Chad growled, "Come on Maurice. Shoot!" He heard sirens from the distance.

Both boys ran to the nearest window, they were high, 7th floor high, police sirens blinked in the distance in moments they would be here. They looked at each other. Neither had to say it, They lost this round.

"Come on Chad." Maurice broke the millisecond silence and threw a pair of what looked like normal gloves in Chads hands, "Let's get going."

Chad nodded and slipped the gloves on, then both boys jumped out the window and caught ahold of the brick wall.

"Wow, these things really work," Maurice commented as they climbed down the side of the building, "Gotta thank number 46 squared, who would have thought sticky gloves were even possible."

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yeah yeah great, come on their almost here."

They jumped down the rest of the two feet and rolled into the shrubbery next to them, the police were almost upon them.

"Guess we botched that one up didn't we man." Maurice whispered as they crawled out of the buildings lot.

"Whatever," Chad grumbled irritatedly, he didn't like failing.

They finally got out just as the police arrived. They high tailed it out of there running in the shadows all the way to Maurice's Chevy.

Once out of distance Maurice glance at Chad from the corner of his eye...his friend had that look...uh oh...

* * *

She was instantly dressed in the most gorgeous gown she'd ever seen. It was lined with silver and sprinkled with be dazzling jewels. Her hair hung loose and she had a golden tiara on her head.

She looked out at the scene before her, the sky way blue jay beautiful blue, the grass was soft and fluffy and pink.

The whole area was like a fairy tale. Beautiful.

She laughed and took a step forward, instead she found herself floating, she laughed again and jumped, floating from one place to another performing graceful ballet movements.

The she stopped upon hearing a horse, she turned and instantly felt something wonderfully exiting was going to happen. She looked over the small pink grass-covered hill and saw a stallion gleaming black under the bright sun, and on his back was a knight in shining silver armor.

She didn't know why or who this was but she instantly felt drawn to him.

"Fair princess." The knight bowed, dismounting. His voice was unfamiliar because of the helmet.

Rachel giggled, "Knight, tell me who are you exactly? I'd like to know what my knight in shining armor looks like."

He rose, "Very well, what ever the princess wants."

Rachel waited in anticipation a the knight slowly reached for his helmet. She waited as he began to pull it off...then

"RACHEL!"

Her world shattered, all she saw of her knight was his chiseled chin.

"Hey, Rachel!"

She shot up, nearly hitting Chad's nose. She gasped seeing his face so close, jumping back, she fell backwards tumbling over with her chair that she forgot she was sitting on all in one second.

"What...Chad...what are you..." She gasped and jumped up, "What happened?"

Chad rolled his eyes and stuffed the hand laser gun he was holding back in its rightful drawer.

"Nothing happened..."

"Yeah, except we totally goofed." Maurice rang in truthfully earning a glare from Chad.

"Oh...why?"

"Because the G.D.F is getting a lot stronger than we realize that's why."

Rachel rubbed her arm awkwardly, "So...um...now what happens?"

The blonde boy shook his head, "Nothing, we go on missions like normal until the boss guys say otherwise."

Maurice nodded in agreement, "Which by the way, I have a feeling something weird is going to happen real soon."

Both blondes looked at him, one worried and the other ticked.

Maurice shrugged, "You can never be to careful."

* * *

A dark shadow slipped into the abandoned warehouse unnoticed and found her secret lair.

At least twenty black clothed people were tapping away on red lighted computers, she walked towards a skinny black-haired one.

"Hey did you get it?" He asked quietly.

"Yep, here, take good care of it."

"Good, boss is getting on edge and, um he wants to see you." The boy sounded nervous.

Cree raised a dark brow, "Right, later Marcus."

She walked towards the large dark doors again and pushed them opened, the computer screen immediately flashed on.

"Well, it's about time agent C2, did you complete your mission?"

Cree nodded, "Affirmative."

"Excellent, now there is an important matter I want to discus with you."

Cree raised both brows now, "I'm listening."

"There is someone else in this two person game."

"Some one else sir?"

"Yes, They threaten us..."

"But sir, that's only a rumor." Cree tried to reassure.

But the man on the screen wasn't reassured at all, "No it's not, I've noticed some starange events as of late, and more than one of our agents have gone missing."

"Are you sure it's not the G.P.F?"Cree asked still in doubt that it could be something else.

"Yes, this is to...harsh to be them, I know it isn't. Problem is I don't know what it is. Keep your eyes opened and your guard up."

"Yes sir," Cree rose, saluting.

"Good, dismissed." And with that the screen flashed off.

Cree walked out of the room thinking, _some one else is playing now huh...this outa be interesting._

* * *

**So you know the drill, let me know what you thought? Until next time dolls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Wow time sure flies! so sorry guys. I never meant to update so late. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway who cares what my sorry excuse is, here's another chapter and that's all that maters. I hope you guys don't hate me enough to not enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat...**

* * *

"No way, get real, I won."

"Nuh uh, I did."

"Rachel who won?"

Rachel looked up from her novel that she was reading in the sitting room on the comfortable couch.

"Huh, I don't know...why can't you guys play a normal game instead of this dumb card game?"

"Dumb. Card. Game!?" Tommy clutched his heart and fell back on the plush rug.

"Now look what you did, thanks sis, come on Tommy let's go badger the cook for some ice cream it'll make you feel better after that insult."

Rachel rolled he eyes at these ridicules kids, why did little boys, er, fourteen year old boys have to be so weird?

Rachel shook her head and went back to her book remembering just how she got stuck babysitting these two.

_~Flashback~_

_"Oh, thank you dear I don't know how I would have managed if it weren't for you." Mrs. Gilligan had said when she dropped Tommy off that morning._

_"Oh it's no trouble at all Mrs. Gilligan. I have to babysit my brother today anyway so I figure might as well have them together so they won't get bored." Rachel smiled her politest smile._

_Tommy who was grouchy had his arms crossed, he didn't like being referred to as a baby that needed to be baby sat._

_"Now then, Tommy behave for young Ms. McKenzie, I'll be back from my meeting at say 4:00, Honestly why Hoagie picked today of all days to go to that science committee two-day camp is beyond me."_

_Rachel bit her lip, "Hoagie? Um do you mean...Hank?"_

_Tommy fought back a snicker as his mother looked up in surprise, "Hank? Oh my, I forget he doesn't like to be called by his real name. I don't know why, he's been like this since he turned fourteen, I tell him there's nothing to be ashamed of, why he should be honored he is named after his great-great-great uncle who was a famous sandwich maker and his father but...oh well, kids these days can't ever tell which way they'll jump." The women chattered on as she fished in her purse and pulled out a thirty dollar bill._

_Rachel laughed inwardly, Hoagie, boy was she going to get a lot of mileage out of this one._

_"No thank you Mrs. Gilligan. I don't need payment, your conversation was payment enough." She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice._

_"No, I insist." She pushed the bill into the girl's hand._

_"Now take care, see you at 4." The hefty woman called as she descended the walk way._

_Rachel waved politely until her car was gone, then she turned to Tommy who was smiling widely now, contrasting greatly from his earlier appearance._

_"So...Hoagie huh..."_

_~End Flashback~_

Rachel smiled to herself, forgetting her book for the minute, who would have thought_. _Just then the door bell rang her out of her thought.

"Who could that be?" She wondered out loud and where is the butler oh yeah, he was takeing the day off thanks to Harvey.

Rachel sighed and opened the large door.

"Hiya!"

Rachel blinked registering who it was for a second, "Oh, Hi Kuki. What brings you here?"

Kuki giggled, "Oh, we were just walking by."

"We?"

"Yeah, Mushi and me."

Mushi came from behind Kuki with a shy smile, despite her past...mistakes, Mushi was growing to be a very pretty girl.

"Oh hey Mushi." Rachel smiled.

"Hi." Was all the little Asian said.

"Anyway, we were on our way to The Ice Kings and though maybe you wanted to come."

Rachel thought for a moment, it would be better than having Harvey and Tommy run around bored, "Ok let me just get my charges."

Kuki looked confused, "Charges?"

"Yeah, Tommy and Harvey, I'm babysitting today." She cleared her throat, "TOMMY, HARVEY! YOU GUYS WANNA GO TO THE ICE KINGS?!"

"WHAT?! OH SURE, BE RIGHT THERE!" Harvey's voice rang back from the other side of the huge lobby.

In seconds both fourteen year olds came sliding in on a race.

"I won!"

"Nuh uh, I won!"

"No I did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Ahem."

Both boys looked up at Rachel who was glaring at them indignantly tapping her foot, "If you gentlemen are finished here."

"Oh right." Harvey chuckled sheepishly heading for the grand door then froze, "Oh...um...h..hi...um M..mushi!" He stammered nervously.

Mushi giggled cutely, Tommy rolled his hazel brown eyes, "Give me a break." He muttered under his breath.

Rachel sentiments exactly, sure it was cute, and now that Mushi was thirteen...oh boy, Harvey was all over that. But somehow Harvey hadn't learned the McKenzie charm that every McKenzie guy had. Oh well, in time he'd be a real heart throb...just like his dad.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. Everybody out." Rachel ordered and locked the door behind them, "Let's go."

* * *

"So how have you been Kuki?" Rachel asked sipping her strawberry milkshake.

"Oh good, you know. I just..." Kuki sighed and stared at her ice cream glumly.

Rachel looked at her, glancing at the three younger teens on the table two isles down, they were laughing about something. Harmless. Then she turned back to Kuki.

"It's Wally...isn't it?"

"What?!" The asian looked up suddenly, then realizing nothing wold come from it she simmered down, "Yeah, he's just not as, um, lovey-dovy as I would like him, you know?"

Rachel smiled lightly, "Come on Kuki, you should know Wally wouldn't be, he's a tough guy remember? People like him have a hard time showing their feelings, believe me, I know." She sipped her shake tentatively.

Kuki gave a shuddering sigh, "Yeah I know, but I just wish...it's hard to tell if he likes me that much." She stirred her ice cream melting it.

"Kuki, I know Wally likes you a lot. And I think you're so lucky. I have nobody...not that I have time for a boyfriend right now I just-"

"Enough of that, what are you fifty? Your sixteen for crying out loud Rachel, this is your years to have boyfriends to experiment...not...whatever it is you do." Kuki jumped in ignoring the growing tetters behind her.

Rachel looked at her friend in surprise, well this was an interesting mood swing, 'Um Kuki, I don't think-"

"Rachel, It's Nigel isn't it?"

"What?!" The tables had turned, how ironic.

"You haven't let him go and it's ruining your life whether you believe it or not." The young Asian looked at her bewildered friend sadly.

"No, Kuki, it's not that, I...I've let Nigel go," A familiar stab of pain hit her heart, "But I just don't have time to-"

Kuki leaned over and took her friend's hand comfortingly, "Rachel, we all miss him but...you want a true insight on your problem?"

When the blond didn't answer Kuki took it as a yes to continue, "Nigel's far away now and there's a long shot that he'll come back, I'm not saying erase him from your mind just move on, he would want you to..."

Rachel didn't realize her breathing had stopped until she took a sharp intake of air, her eyes began to burn with the all to familiar tears, "Thank Kuki but you don't understand...I've never had a real Boyfriend before and Nigel was as close as I ever got even if he really wasn't, I don't think, I could really ever let him go."

Kuki's violet eyes softened as she sat back down, "Ok Rachel but you know," A smile came on the Asians really needed to learn how to control her mood swings, "Chad..."

Rachel's heart flipped in fear. "W-what about Chad?" She was almost afraid to ask, Kuki's eyes had taken a strange mischievous look.

"He's pretty cute, ok a lot cute, ok totally hot!" Kuki fluttered her eyes.

Rachel gaped, "What are you saying?!" It was shocking truly shocking.

Never before had she even remotely though of Chad as cute, let alone...that! But Kuki, she had a boyfriend and still...Rachel couldn't comprehend how could anyone possibly think of Chad Dixon as, that?!

She fell into a daze, then Chad's face flashed in her head, his eyes...his chin...his hair...She felt sick. She literally slapped herself causing Kuki to gasp in surprise.

"Rachel, are you ok?

Rachel shook her head violently, "What, Kuki! How could you say something like that!" She jumped up upset.

Kuki stood up worried, 'No, Rachel I didn't mean, it's true anyone can see that but, I just meant, it was a joke. I'm sorry." She looked down at the table sadly.

Rachel sighed in defeat and sat back down, "No I'm sorry Kuki I just never thought of him like that he was just my...chaperon..."

Kuki smiled lightly, "And now?"

Rachel slowly lifted her eyes to meet Kuki's, "And now, he's just a gear in my parents orders, that's all, nothing else."

Kuki sighed, "Ok Rachel, we'll leave it at that...for now."

Rachel snapped her head around, "WHAT?!"

"Mushi! Time to go!" Kuki got up suddenly and ran towards the exit paying her bill hastily, "Bye Rachel this was fun, see you later, call me ok!" And she was gone leaving Rachel to be stared at strangely by her two charges.

* * *

"Yo Rachel!"

"Huh, what? Where? I didn't steal the cookie mom, honest!" Rachel gasped groggy as her head shot up form the desk it had rested on making her dizzy.

Maurice smiled in front of her, "Yeah, that's nice to know. I guess...but um, I just came to get the suit delivery form that you were supposed to alphabetize. Did you?" He quirked a dark brow.

Rachel rubbed her head making her golden locks messy, "Oh um yeah," she reached under her desk as a huge yawn split her head, "Section five...paragraph nine sector 8...right here." She handed it to the dark boy.

He smiled brighter, "Thanks Rachel, man, even when your totally bounced out your still awesome."

Rachel attempted a weak smile while resting her chin on her fist, her eyes half closed.

Maurice chuckled and rumpled her hair, "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off huh."

"No way, I have responsibilities and-" Another yawn, "I plan to complete them...right after this little rest for my ey-" She dozed off in mid sentence.

"Yeah responsibilities, poor kid." He pulled off his green hoodie and draped it over her leaning form, "The least you could get is a little shut-eye." He walked out and shut the office door hoping Chad didn't catch her asleep on duty.

Rachel on the other hand could have cared less, she had been kept awake all night last night thanks to Kuki's ridicules words and for some reason it just wouldn't leave her alone. Not that it was true it just bothered her. She never saw him that way...ever.

Why could Kuki, a girl with a boy friend, and she couldn't, not that she wanted to it was just, Chad always found some way to be as far from her as possible even when he wasn't trying. It was like he had built a thick wall of titanium and it somehow kept her out.

Her nap was dreamless which was fine by her. She'd been having this strange Princess dream over and over and she would always wake up right before she found out who her Knight was...she didn't even like princesses or the color pink.

She suddenly felt shaking, vigorous shaking then, "Hello! Rach get up your sleeping on duty and that's not acceptable."

She shot up, her eyes giving off a death glare in his direction, "What!"

"I said..." Chad stopped and examined her flushed face, "Rach...did you sleep last night?"

Rachel was taken aback by the sudden nice question, her glare melted, it wasn't his fault it was just her over analytic minds and maybe on a degree Kuki's.

"No not Really Chad. I, um I've been having disturbing dreams." Her tired eyes clicked to his concern filled ones.

"Disturbing? How?" He placed his palms on the desk and leaned forward to examine her closer.

Rachel automatically backed up, "Um, like, irritating, and-and..." she trailed off, her eyes scanned the boys face and finally rested on his eyes, his crystal blue eyes.

Rachel felt a constricting lump in her throat. Her memory flashed back, way back, last year, before all this...in the janitors closet...that feeling she couldn't figure out, the feeling she decided to ignore, the feeling that she still didn't know what it was.

"Chad, um, why are you, um-" She bit her lip unable to finish.

Chad tilted his head in confusion, "Rache, maybe you should take the day off."

Rachel shot up, "No! Why does everyone think I need a day off? I don't, I just need some lunch yeah...lunch." She stood up decisively and realized Maurice's hoodie was on her. She bent down a picked it up, Chad watched her jerky moments sceptically. She hung it on the back of Maurice's chair and turned for the door.

"Now, shall we." She walked.

"Uh Rach your headed for-" Chad cringed

"Ooph!"

"The wall..." He finished quietly.

Rachel stood up dizzily, laughing, "Oh haha, I knew that I was just, um testing my reflexes, still need work yeah, haha." She opened the door and rushed out.

Chad shook his head, this girl was to stubborn for her own good.

* * *

Rachel gathered her lunch up to throw away, she hadn't eaten that much. She wasn't really hungry anyway. After throwing it away she turned and met face to face with Fanny. Rachel was overjoyed, she hadn't seen her Irish friend in almost a week ever since...then.

"Fanny! Great to see you. How have you been?" She eyed her friend cautiously.

"Fine, stop lookin' at me like Iyma Baloon waitin' ta pop." She growled back lightly.

Rachel rubbed her arm, "Well, um, so hows it going?"

"Good I guess. Patton hasn't shown up for work, so I figured he's home sick or is a big fat chicken'"Fanny scowled crossing her arms.

Rachel giggled, "I'll bet on option two. How do you feel about it?"

Fanny sighed, her shoulder slumped, "Well...I talked to me mum and...she says it's normal...so I guess I have ta deal with it."

"Is it so bad?"

"No...I guess not but, I just didn't expect me to fall fo' someone like him."

"There's one for everyone, as the saying goes." Rachel refrained from blinking at that small white lie.

"Whatever, well I got ta go, sector 7 has an important mission and I'm assigned Captin', buy!" Fanny waved as she sprinted off her ever frizzy flaming hair bouncing behind her.

"Yeah...bye." Rachel sighed, once again alone, but she had to say Fanny was in a better mood then she had thought she would be.

Rachel walked through the crowding people, everyone had a friend or partner. Her friends were either on a higher standers then her or in a different sector.

Just when she thought she should head back for the lonely office her eyes caught a flash of blonde hair. Rachel heaved a sigh well he was better than nobody and she usually didn't catch him at lunch.

She walked a little fast to catch up with his long-legged strides, "Chad, hey Chad wait up!" Chad turned around and looked at her surprised.

"Oh hey Rachel, you know I was serious about that day off."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Yeah and I was serious about NOT taking that day off."

Chad smirked and shook his head, "You are beyond stubborn you know that?"

"It's a gift. So what are you doing here, you're not usually around at lunch."

He shrugged, "Bored. the missions have slimmed because of the unknown reason but I plan on figuring it out before yo- anyone gets hurt."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when a short brown-haired boy with stunning green eyes ran up , fear and sadness etched in his face, "Dixon...they got another one!"

Rachel gasped, Chad gritted his teeth, "Who was it this time?"

The boy shook his head, "Agent 49."

"Our weapon's master. Shoot, now, wait, do we know who took him?" Chad asked worried.

"No."

Rachel watched as Chads face stoned and his lips formed a thin line, "Thanks for the report."

The boy nodded and rushed off.

"Ok. What?" Rachel asked concerned.

Chad ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "Another agent gone. I don't know how much longer the bosses are going to ignore this."

"Their ignoring all this?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"The only thing keeping me from bursting in on them is that they always seem to know something we don't."

That was saying something. Rachel thought this was crazy even after all she'd been through, if they knew something they didn't then what kind of people let so many innocent kids that were tying to help fall into a mystery kidnappers hands? Unless...they really did know something nobody else did."

"Ok so what are you going to-"

"Chad!" A high voice called out.

Rachel turned instantly to see a gorgeous brown orange haired girl running forward. Her hair was swept into a perfect do, her green eyes shone and she had the perfect model look about her. Strange, she'd never seen this girl before. Rachel turned to Chad who had a strange look on his face.

"Hey Chaddy, how's it going." The girl purred as she pushed past Rachel and clung to Chad's arm.

"Oh Hi number ten." He said still weird.

Number ten let out a musicale giggle, "Aww you are so cute, you know it's Holly for you." She practically melted on his arm.

"Yeah but I try not to mix business," He tilted his head, still strange, "With pleasure."

Holly girl let out a wild giggle.

A lightning bolt hit Rachel's head. She was shocked, she'd never seen Chad like this, come to think of it, she'd never seen Chad around any other girl except her, Lizzie and Cree. Kuki too...but this was an entirely different kind of interaction with a girl.

She blinked out of her trance a Holly purred flirtatiously in Chad's ear, "I'll make it easy for you, there's nobody in my office today, drop by baby."

Chad pulled a face that Holly obviously though was cute by her sudden 'awwww'

"Sorry doll, your great and all but like I said, I got work to do." He instantly changed from weird and scary Chad, back to the cold and normal Chad Rachel had always known as he detached Holly's pouting form away from him, "Later babe." And he walked away.

_Well that was awkward_, Rachel glanced a Holly's flawless face, she was pouting after the blonde boy then she caught sight of Rachel for the first time and snapped a nasty glare at her, which took her back in even more shock..._what did I do_?

* * *

Rachel was walking home still in a floaty sort of confuse daze. What she'd witnessed Chad like today was...almost incomprehensible. Sure it was normal for a teenaged boy to flirt with a hot girl but Chad, he seemed, she couldn't place it.

How could someone have so many sides and practically live with only one showing or maybe she just didn't know him well enough, no, she knew she didn't know him, and every day instead of getting to know him better he made it so she didn't know him at all.

"Why is he so complicated?!" She said to the graying sky. In that instant thunder growled from the sky and rain began to pour, at first softly then in ripping sheets.

"Great...like I don't have enough probl-" She gasped. Shadows began to move towards her from down the sidewalk.

Slowly a tall dark, burly man with two almost as large men came rolling up. The big guy had a red and green ski cap over his chestnut hair. He had a nasty smirk on his rough face.

"Hey babe. where have you been all our thieving lives."

The other two snickered grotesquely.

Rachel's muscles instantly tensed, these losers intention was clear, they weren't from either threat they were just a couple of lunatics asking for a butt kicking. And she was going to give it to them, not that they knew that, yet.

"Go bed a tree." She growled realizing internally that her mother would freak out if she heard her daughter use such language, frankly she never thought she would use it herself.

"Oh spicy, We like spicy, rip her apart boys." The 'boys' as they were called advanced forward to Rachel with hands outstretched like claws.

"Here kitty, kitty." One said.

"We won't hurt ya...heheheh, much." The other echoed.

"You asked for it."

The men lunged at her, Rachel crouched, one stumbled over her, she grasped his shirt and flipped him over onto the other one. The bigger man charged forward and swung a heavy fist. Rachel dodged it and grabbed it in a reverse hold, gave the man her most charming smile and kneed him in the gut.

He doubled over, wheezing. Rachel smirked and duster her hands off satisfied, "That's what you get for-" One of the lackeys grabbed her from behind, "Hey, let me go you jerk!" She screamed kicking her feet in the air wildly.

"Nope...heh, let's hope your worth the trouble, we get the money and Boss get's, " He lowered his voice, "You." Rachel shuddered as thousands of nasty images flashed through her mind in a split second. Hey, she wasn't born yesterday.

"We'll see about that." She had to think fast the other two were getting up.

The boss, leaned towards her, "First we'll loot her then we'll shoot her after I hoot her." He smirked thinking himself very clever.

"First you have to catch me!" She kicked her leg straight up the freaks face, making sure she drew blood from his disfigured nose.

Then she hit the surprised goon that held her with the back of her head on his mouth, he dropped her yelping. She jumped to her feet stabbed a foot in the bosses stomach for good measure and ran with all her might down the street.

The rain was cold, the wind blew fiercely,she was drenched her hair stuck irritatingly to her face. She had to get home, the police station anywhere...where was everyone when she needed help?

Her clothes were beginning to get heavy, her jeans chaffed as she ran.

After thinking she was safe her heart jumped in her throat, two of the men were cutting off her escape while their boss was coming up from behind.

She looked back and forth wildly, why couldn't the world just leave her alone?

Having nowhere else to go she readied herself for battle, "Ok devils crap, come and get me." She really had to stop hanging around Chad.

"Ya heard the woman guys, get her."

The ran at her. Rachel stayed her ground.

The two lackeys swung from behind to restrain her she dodged and swept the legs out from under one. He fell flat on his back, distracted by this the other lackey saw, to late, Rachel's incoming fist. The boss grabbed her wrist she growled and crushed his foot, she punched his nose again.

She went in for another punch but her fist was stopped and yanked back, she struggled to no avail, the other one grabbed her other arm and both slammed her on the ground, Rachel's head cracked on the side-walk, biting back the pain she tried to kick her feet, but the freak sat on them making sure his knees were jabbed in her thighs.

She failed about wildly, desperately, "Now we've got ya. And that was the deal, hold still babe." The monsters hand slid down her hurting thigh then to her zipper. Rachel gasped, she'd heard this happening to other people but she never dreamed, not to her, this wasn't fair, the world wasn't fair. She couldn't go like this, not like this...anyway, but like this.

There was nothing else to do but scream, so she did, she screamed and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed in her life.

* * *

**Ooookay sooo, are we all worried about Rahel? I know I am! So I hope you guys will let me know. Adios  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) So here you go, another chapter in the same day. I thought you guys deserved it. I say you do sooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my organs ( Yes I wrote organs, the internal kind ;P )**

* * *

Lighting crashed and ripped through the sky in a spider web form of bright purples and blue. The rain and thunder's sound melded together in a pounding beating.

Chad grumbled underneath the pouring water, of all the days for his motorcycle to be at the shop. It had to be when it was raining cats and dogs. He shook his head trying to get the excess water out of his bangs and hair. No point, they just got soaked again anyway. Man, he would be surprised if he didn't catch pneumonia and died on the street before he go home.

Chad continued to grumble when he heard a mind breaking scream. He stopped dead in his tracks, it wasn't to far. He heard it again only louder and more desperate, heart stabbing desperate. Chad's heart wrenched, his stomach tied into painful knots...that scream...it couldn't be.

His feet instantly flew forward leading him directly towards that awful sound. It came again...he ran faster, _Please don't be who I think it is, please don't be who I think it is, please, anyone but who I think it is, please, please, please don't be-dammit!_

He skid to a halt, his heels nearly smoking the concert. His stomach dropped to the ground. Rachel was in front of him being held by two goons and beginning straddled by another larger one, he was trying to strip her.

Chad's rage flared, over his dead body!

He wasted no words, he jumped forward and slammed his fist right in the larger freaks thick cheek, making him fall backwards and roll a few feet away.

Chad's fist stung badly, but that didn't stop him. Before the other two could move Chad grabbed each by the front of their shirts and slammed their head together. He grasped them by their ratty hair and dragged them to their boss.

He dropped them and landed a body slam each, making sure his elbows got them right under the ribs. Then still in a furious rage he tied them with his special elastic chord he held in his back pocket from the agency just in case.

Grabbing the chord he dragged them across the street and discreetly attached a small rocket on the side of the fools. putting the coordinates for the nearest police station, he blasted it off listening with satisfaction to their horrified screams.

Then his face froze, he heard a sob from behind. Chad turned and with a few quick steps from his long legs he was at Rachel's side. She was hugging herself, fighting the tears that threatened to spill into the open.

The rain was still pouring, Rachel was freezing and soaked to the bone, she clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to erase the horrible past two minutes of her life.

Chad knelt next to her, "Rachel..."

She turned her head and curled into herself. Chad placed a hand on her drenched shoulder, that simple gesture released an emotional overload by accident. She burst into tears, clinging to Chads body.

He snapped out of his minute surprise and patted her back, "Shhhh, it'll be ok, you'll be ok...they didn't hurt you right?" He whispered gently.

She tried to speak but her sobs came to fast and uncontrollable, so she just shook her head, then buried it in his wet grey shirt.

"Then you'll be ok. I promise, it's ok...shhhh." He rubbed small circles in her back as her body shook and shuddered with every heart splitting sob, she hiccuped and cried, unable to stop. She tried but somehow the tears just kept flowing, showing no sign of stopping.

Chad did nothing but attempt to sooth her, this was getting insane, what was wrong with this universe, why did it insist on harming Rachel, what did she ever do to deserve this?

"Rachel it'll be ok...shhh, please, Rach, say something." He begged softly.

She shook her head, her crying continued for twenty straight minutes...slowly the tear began to slow until she was finally able to breathe.

Chad let out his own breath of relief, "You ok now?"

Rachel hiccuped and drew a shuddering breath, exhaustion suddenly weighing on her entire body. She lifted her tear-stained face to him, "I-I-I, um, yeah, thanks...Chad..." Tears began to form in her eyes again, "Thanks for everything I never thanked you for." She sniffed miserably.

Chad looked back down at her sad, yet beautiful face, his heart suddenly sped up...what was wrong with this?

"It's ok Rachel, your welcome...anything for you Rachel." He'd lost control of his mouth...again.

Rachel's own heart lurched. She'd only ever heard those words from someone she missed sorely.

"Chad I..." She stopped. Their eyes connected, it was still raining, both were freezing and wet, but the current situation made them forget.

Chad's sharp blue eyes softened and slid down her silky wet skin, lingering on her lips. His hand lifted by itself and found her soft cheek.

Rachel took a sharp intake of breath, this could not be happening. not with him. She found herself shiver as his rough yet soft hand brushed against her cold wet cheek.

"Rachel you - you sure your ok?" The thunder cracked above them.

"Ye-yes." their face's were close, very close, their noses were brushing against each other, soft, gentle. She could feel his warm breath on her face , drawing her closer..._No Rachel stop...you have to stop...you have..._

Her eyes were half closed, she'd never done this before but instincts took over, she had to stop it, now no matter how much she didn't want to, and admittedly, she REALLY didn't want to.

She gasped and pulled back, her eyes still connected with his suddenly hurt ones, "I'm...I'm sorry Chad I...I can't..."

The rain was suddenly pouring around them again, the biting wind blew and reminded them where and in what state they were in.

Chad pulled back and stood up ignoring the horrid feeling of his cold wet clothes, "Come on, let's get you home and then your taking the week off." He turned and began walking through the rain.

Rachel shuddered, though if it was from the cold or Chad's sudden cold attitude she didn't know but she followed anyway, trying to forget the past 2 hours of her life.

* * *

"Just keep your eye on the goal, jump!"

She jumped, and barely made it to the other side. Maurice landed next to her yanked her on her feet and pushed her forward, "Go, go, go go. She's getting away!"

"No...she's not, not this time." Rachel narrowed her eyes and aimed an elastic gun at the fleeing black clad girl.

"Take this Cree." She hissed and shot.

Her shot rang true and hit its target enveloping Cree in an unbreakable elastic, the dark girl hit the ground with a thud and groan.

"You got her! Way to go 362!" Maurice high-fived her.

Rachel smiled slightly and bent down, "Now, give back that core reactor Cree or else-"

"Or else what?" She threatened her dread locks falling on one of her eyes making her look even more malicious.

"Or else, we'll personally rip your memory out and sent you to Kansas." Rachel finished.

Maurice blinked in surprise. Rachel had been acting funny lately, training more, harder, and she seemed to be a lot rougher too, but that Was uncalled for even from her current weirdness.

"Yeah right, like you can do that, bug off brat." She spat and burst out of the binds with a cuff buzz saw.

"Bye bye brat and babe," She winked at Maurice before she threw an exploding smoke bomb.

Rachel coughed and swatted the air trying to clear it faster, but by the time they emerged form the screen Cree was gone, and she had a very powerful gun battery with her, shoot!

"Dang it, she got away! Again!" Rachel stomped her foot violently.

Maurice brushed the dust of his clothes, "It's ok Rachel," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "we'll get her next time and-"

"No," Rachel swung around throwing him off guard, "We should have gotten her this time!" Her eyes blazed.

"Rachel chill, are you ok? You've been kind of off lately." He asked worriedly.

"No, yes! I mean, ugh, back off!" She screamed, she was in an emotional turmoil.

Nothing was fair, she tried to keep her stupid teenaged feelings and mood swings in order, but that, plus two lives to lead, it was beginning to overload.

"Rachel you're not ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone please." She looked at the blurring ground biting her lip.

Maurice backed off lifting his hands in a defeated gesture.

The blond girl blinked, realizing what she was doing, she clutched her head in irritation, "Ugh, I'm sorry Maurice. I just...I've just been dealing with a lot lately."

"Oh, is that all ,I though you'd made me your worst enemy or something. On a serious note, what is wrong Rachel?" He asked draping an arm around the poor girl.

"To many feelings, to many lives, to many everything. It's just hard and I'm not sure how to deal with it all." She confided.

"Here's the secret, talk to someone about it. Someone in the same loop, you know like me, or Fanny, or even that Patton kid you know so well." He said kindly.

"I guess, you think it'll calm me down?"

"It better, we have to many issues already without our brilliant new agent falling nuts." He smiled making her smile back.

She gave him a warm hug, "Thanks Maurice. you're the best."

Maurice grinned and hugged her back, "Hey, you're like family now. I'd never leave you behind."

That made her feel better than any words could explain, so she just smiled instead, life really wasn't that bad when people like Maurice existed.

* * *

"Did you get the objective." A dark voice said.

"Yes master." A gruff voice replied.

"Excellent...a few more steps and the plan will be put into full commission...and some people will finally fall like they should have years ago."

The deep, dark voice finished with a ringing evil laugh that could chill the dead...but nobody, not even the dead was ready for what this dark creation had in mind.

* * *

The hall was flowing with all the agents from every sector in the entire agency. They were all headed in one direction, the main office.

"Do you have any idea what they want us for?" Rachel asked her Irish friend.

"No, maybe they've finally figured out who this loony is that's been attackin' us."

"Yeah, either that or it's really, really, bad news."

"Gee Patton you are such a bright side to our dilemma aren't you." Sarcasm was clear in Rachel's voice.

"Hey, I go by the truth, and truth is, the truth is sometimes something you won't like."

"Ain't that the truth." Fanny finished.

"So, hey, excuse me, watch it, ow!" Rachel jumped around being shoved by several neighbors that obviously though she was to slow, "Anyway, so how have you guys been doing with, um, your current relationship?"

Both teens looked at each other, They had resolved in agreeing that they both liked each other enough to actually be a real couple. Fanny surprisingly was enjoying herself.

"Great."

"Good."

"Awesome!" Rachel beamed. But her smile was dropped off when they realized everything, the usual buzz of whispering people, or the clatter of feet, it all had stopped.

They looked up and saw a tall figure in a blue hood cloak that covered all of it from view was standing up.

The person cleared its throat, everyone's' breath was taken away from the intense moment.

"My agents." It began in an unknown gender sort of voice.

"You have all come here for a very grave purpose. Something is threatening us, as you know, but this something isn't just after us, no, it is also, we have found, threatening our enemies."

A pleased ripple of words followed this before that was silenced.

"But this, even though it seems helpful, is far from a restful piece of information. These beings, they threaten not only us but the entire planet."

Gasps received this.

"Their plans are still unclear, but we know enough to know they must be stopped. We shall ask you to perform the highest duty in your line of work and volunteer to be one of the many that will get closer to the enemy. We don't force you, though such action is required, no, we will let you decide if you want to join this 'extra' mission we'll call it, and it is only fair to warn you, you may not return...dismissed."

And it was gone, leaving everyone breathless and horrified.

* * *

"NO!" A death glare followed this.

"YES!" A returning death glare.

"You are NOT going! Are you crazy?! What do you think your parents will think when you don't ever come home?!"

"Chad, you're not the boss of my choices, Fanny and Patton, they signed up for it, they're going into the death march on I want to go with them." Though her voice was icy her eyes burned.

Chad burned back, "Oh so what, now your suicidal?!"

"Shut up! Doing what's right is Not SUICIDE?! Your just to afraid to go yourself so you don't want me to go!"

The blond boy bit his lip. Hard. obviously trying to maintain his temper. It had been like this since he saved her from those baboons. Neither could keep their temper as well, and Chad was very cold towards her, he only talked to her when he had either an order or an assignment, nothing as friends. But then, after tricking him like that with her horrible mood swings she wouldn't like herself either.

He opened his mouth to talk then the office door burst open.

"Chad man, I got those special weapons for the 'extra' mission and-oh." Maurice froze upon seeing Rachel's horrified face and Chad's dragon glare.

"Oops," He laughed sheepishly.

Rachel realized in an instant what was going on, they planed on going and leaving her out of it, even if it was dangerous, she wanted to do her part.

"You guys are...really," Her mind swerved for a word, "Something." And she stomped out slamming the door angrily.

Chad turned to his dark-skinned friend, "Way to go,"

"I said oops, and besides how long do you think it would have taken for her to figure it out?"

"I was hoping long enough for us to leave, ugh, knowing her she won't stand down...we'd better pack extra weapons."

* * *

The leaders of the agency had organized the way they would go about this mission. They would send in one team at a time to find out more and if possible weaken this new-found enemy.

Rachel was still furious at Chad and Maurice, Chad especially, seriously who did he think he was? He wasn't her master, he wasn't her...never mind.

But she had other things to worry about. She was pacing back and forth in the com room with several others at the monitors, they were waiting for a call from Fanny's team and Rachel was growing more uneasy by the hour.

They had been gone for two days now. She was hoping they were ok, but a non resting knot in her stomach said other wise.

Just then a crackling burst over the com screen. Rachel ran to it and leaned forward, "What, who is it? Is it them? Are they ok?" She blurted.

The teenaged boy in a lab coat next to her who was trying to adjust the frequency gave her an annoyed look, "I won't know until you move." He said with a bad lisp.

"Oh...sorry," She backed up and waited but the tension was to great for her to stay still, she began jumping from one foot to the other waiting.

The screen cracked then blurred...the scientists adjusted the frequency but it ended up barely a colorful fuzz.

Then came the horrifying message...

"This-is-of-se-7-questing-back-repeat-back-p-we-no -t-to-the-situation-inc-loseing-lost-"

It was Patton's voice, he was cut off by a loud, hideous, hissing screech, he yelled in turn making Rachel hair stand on end and the com line went dead...poor choice of words.

Rachel gapped, the room was dead silent. Everyone stared at the buzzing screen, nothing happened.

"They, do you think..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Nobody moved, they couldn't finish the thought of words they wanted to use to answer her unfinished question. Rachel took a step back, this couldn't be happening, she-they-her friends, she turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her angered expression.

She was going on this mission no matter what anyone said, not even the universe could stop her now.

* * *

She tried, that was all there was to be done. She tried to get the mission early, but the bosses' wouldn't let her. They said that she needed to wait for when they thought appropriate for her to go. She tried to get Chad and Maurice to change their minds but, they said that couldn't even if they wanted to. It was just best to follow orders.

So here she was, stuck at home watching her brother play a dumb video game on their 50 inch plasma flat screen T.V. in the spacious game room. From a huge cushy couch

She had a small com link in her back pocket just in case this new threat came for her at home. From how high the danger scale had risen in such a short time, even home wasn't safe for agents. Rachel's only concern was if the criminals went after her family and friends.

Her friends...Patton and Fanny, not an hour went by without her thinking about them, worrying. Wondering if they were all right, if they were...alive.

She sighed angrily. To much was happening. All this new threat, kidnappings, emotional confusion. She couldn't keep her character straight. She was always good at keeping her emotions on a leveled key, always had been able to be a straight, strong person, never had it been this hard.

But then, she'd never had to deal with an emotional war like this before. Maybe she wasn't as strong of character as she thought.

She was worried sick about her captured friend. Then for some reason Chad, he kept bothering her, not physically, well yes physically, but somehow he was messing her up mentally and maybe even a little emotionally.

It was just that, after what Kuki had said, and what she saw with that Holly girl and when she nearly, kissed him. She couldn't believe that horribly strange urge she had when she almost did that...it was...unnerving.

She kept thinking about that, about how he'd turned cold so suddenly, the glimmer of hurt and realization after she'd turned him off, She kept telling herself it had been nothing, just hormones, but the more she said it to herself the deeper the strange feeling gnawed at her heart. Was she really lying to herself?

Did it really mean something? She'd barely become friends with Chad and even that was teetering on edge. How could she or he possibly like each other? She was pretty sure she didn't but...did he?

Did it really matter?

She was still pretty sure she liked Nigel better, maybe even, l-lo-loved Nigel. That thought made her a little queasy, she'd never felt like that before about a boy.

Chad, Chad was just another thorn in her path that scratched her as she tried to find the right answers, but then he was a very big part of her life now. Something inside just scratched and gnawed away at her like it was trying to tell her something but she didn't know what or maybe she just did but was ignored it.

All these thought and feelings clashed around in her heart and mind. It was all more complicated than it should be. Or maybe she was just making it to complicated.

Ugh! She clutched her head in frustration. She sometimes just wanted to disappear. Just to not feel the pain and confusion anymore.

"Rachel?"

She snapped to reality and found her brother staring at her with concerned green eyes.

"Oh, um, yeah Harvey?"

"I said are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot lately and you get this, tortured look on your face."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." She tried to fake a smile.

Harvey seemed unconvinced but nodded slowly and went back to his game.

Rachel struggled internally should she get up and leave or...

"So Harv. How has your life been?"

He shrugged not taking his eyes away from the game, "Ok, I guess, I got honor roll waiting for me when school starts, I became captain of the baseball team and I'm going to try out for football next year. Dad seemed happy about it when I told him."

Rachel smiled this time for real, "Great job Harvey, see I told you that you would find your place you just have to find it. I'm proud of you." She stood up and gave him a brief hug with a small struggle from him.

"Sheesh, that's the last time I tell you good news, you might try to kiss me next time!" He grumbled but Rachel knew he was happy she was proud of him.

She sighed and decided it was late, she was tired of a day full of doing nothing but fighting with her emotions. So she stretched and headed for the carved door.

"Ok, well I'm heading to bed, don't stay up too late. Night."

"Night." He mumbled trying to shoot the giant monster on the screen.

She shook her head and left her hooked brother, boys...

* * *

Rachel sighed and flopped on her bed not bothering to throw over the covers. She was way to hot to cover herself. All she had on was a thin satin light blue night-gown that was held up by thin orange straps. It was the shortest thing she owned, coming up to her mid-thigh. It wasn't exactly her sort of clothes but in the summer anything else was too uncomfortable.

She sighed again and flipped over on her over stuffed pillows to find a cool spot. The moon was out making rippled shadows through her light curtains. outside was still, nothing moved, everything seemed as stifled as the heat. Ugh, she wished it was raining. It would fit her mood better. Worried and sad.

Her mind was off. Well she was just trying to ignore it, it still buzzed endlessly. She tried to listen to the soothing sounds of the night, anything to forget reality even if only for a minute.

Slowly, unnoticed by her, she fell asleep...

* * *

**Ok so what do ya'll think? I say it was mid intense. I kind of got goosebumps from writing this. did you guys? I hope so, but if you didn't you could still tell me what you thought. Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) Here dudes another chapter earlier then I planed. I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything.**

* * *

She was in the same pink grassy field, yet it looked different, different but just as nice.

She had on a thicker dress then she normally did. As if the weather was colder. She walked through the field like she usually did, but with a strange feeling that something different was going to happen this time.

She walked and walked, until, a large black bird swooped down and nearly brained her. but some sudden force pulled her back into a hug.

She gasped and turned around. This was the part where her knight in shining armor usually came and almost revealed himself but this time...

"N- Nigel? Is that you?" She looked in disbelief at her far away heart holder.

He smiled, his soft brown eyes twinkled at her without his trade mark sunglasses there to hide them.

"Yes Rachel it is." His English accent on the dot, "I've missed you, you know."

She smiled happy, "You do?! Oh Nigel, I wish I could see you."

He patted her shoulder again, "I wish to see you too, but you know it's not possible right now."

A hollow feeling in her stomach began to form, "Not possible, come on Nigel, it's summer. Can't your Dad take a little time off to visit ?" She felt selfish for saying it but still there was some truth to her words.

"I-" His words were cut off as a huge force pulled him away, ripping him her. She screamed as the entire ground shook.

The ground cracked away underneath her feet. She tried to run but the ground broke before she could take a step. She felt herself plunge down, her hand failed about and caught a hold of the crumbling edge.

She tried to scream, no sound would come out. Her thick dress was ripped apart at the bottom up to her knees. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. The whole atmosphere sung frightening. The grassy fields turned gray, the sky turned black, it all seemed to reflect her real life, no longer the fantasy.

The last piece that she held on cracked away, she felt her stomach go up as gravity pulled her down. Then a strong grasp locked on both her forearms and pulled her up.

She couldn't see her saviors face. She was shaking, for some reason unable to open her eyes as her savior pulled her close in a warm secure hug. Nigel ran through her shaken mind. Then the person spoke:

"It's Ok Rach, it'll all be ok, shhh, you'll be ok, I promise, it's ok..."

Rachel's heart jumped higher than it did when she fell. Her eyes popped open as her grasp on the soft shirt she had buried her face in, tightened. She knew that voice. One she never thought she'd hear in a dream. That voice only existed in her reality.

She looked up, "Ch-Chad?"

He smiled at her, one of his genuine smiles that always made her feel strange. But she'd always ignored it as nothing, now it made her stomach churn.

"How, what - what are you doing here?" She choked out still in surprise. The entire scene changed to calm and was slowly rebuilding itself as they stood in the middle of it.

"I'm rescuing you, you know, like I always do."

Her mind flipped..._Like he always did_...

"You don't have to, not anymore." She didn't feel like herself, it didn't feel like she was the one talking, it felt like she was watching herself instead.

"But I want to..."

"Why?"

"Because I..." His eyes bore into hers as his face fell into deep seriousness.

Rachel leaned closer, unknowingly, "Why?" She whispered.

She wasn't sure why she was asking or why she even wanted to know or if even she really wanted to know. It didn't really matter anyway, this was just a dream, it wasn't real.

"Because, " He pulled her chin up closer, their lips a bare millimeter apart.

She didn't understand it. It was like her body was drawn to him even in her dream. why did she want to give in? But she still fought to stay away, suddenly she wasn't watching herself anymore, she was herself, she could feel it all.

Chad's face magnetizing to hers, softly, he connected their lips. Rachel's mind numbed, she could feel the wonderful horror of the kiss. But it was like her mind didn't know how to describe it so...it didn't. It just let it happen.

He pulled back slightly...her dream shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

She shot up, her hair flew about as she looked at the source of the noise that had woken her up. It was 2:30 in the morning, she saw a shadow flit across her balcony.

Automatically her hand went to the small com next to her bed. She clicked it on but nothing came through, it was a bad connection. Cursing nicely to herself she jumped out of her comfortable bed and stealthily ran to her glass balcony door.

She slowly pushed it open and tip toed out. The shadow jumped up the railing of the balcony, and balanced skillfully to the sun roof a little ways away from her room.

She gulped and clasped the small laser gun she had, tightly. Carefully she stepped out and crawled down to the end of the balcony and raised herself on the railing.

She too, had excellent balance. She jumped to the sun roof, the shadowed person saw this and immediately jumped down and slid down the drainage pipe.

Rachel growled out in frustration and tried to follow. But the shadow shot the sun roof she was standing on making it crumble underneath her weight. Rachel gasped and grabbed the edge of it with her fingers, this was not good.

The sun roof was on the third floor of the mansion, way to high to drop to safety. She watched helplessly as the shadow jumped the low brick fence and disappeared down the road. She glanced at the ground, nope, there was no way she would get out of this alive if she fell, at the least, a couple of badly broken bones.

She decided that she wouldn't go down without trying to save herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, it was just sometimes not even her brilliance could get her out of a situation. She tightened her grasp as much as she could.

With all her might she heaved a breath and swung her leg up. Unfortunately her grip was too loose, her fingers slipped and she began to fall head first.

She braced her body for the impact when she felt a sudden grasp on her forearms that jerked her up.

Rachel was hit with a sudden sense of dei ja vu and shock. Chad really was standing there.

"Chad-what-how-what are you doing here?" Her words felt strangely recorded.

He tilted his head so his bangs fell out of his eyes, "Your com came through to us, but only in static. Since I live closer, I came to check out the situation. Looks like I came just in time...again."

Rachel stared at him, he still hadn't let go of her arms. How could this be so similar to...if she remembered right, now happened the, Rachel gulped involuntarily, the kiss...

"Rach, you ok?" He seemed like it was perfectly natural to be standing on a half broke sun roof, which she had to explain to her parents somehow, in the middle of the night and, he was talking to her normal, not cold like he'd been for the past week.

"Yeah, um, ok, uh, can-can I go n-now?" Why was she asking? What was wrong with her? She felt...afraid.

"Sure, no one's stopping you." Chad's looked at her confused. His crystal blue eyes shimmered under the silver light of the moon.

Rachel gapped as she stared. for the first time since she'd meet him, Rachel saw what other girls saw in him. He was cute, no, cute didn't cover it. She bit her lip as more descriptive adjectives flew through her mind. Adjectives that she didn't even know she knew.

Only one of those words slipped into her outer mind: gorgeous.

"Rachel? Hello, come on, quit it, your freaking me out."

Rachel snapped out of it with a deep blush she hoped didn't show, she straightened, "Oh, yeah um, thanks Chad, again."

She slowly edged towards the railing, being careful not to touch the blonde boy, and jumped down into her balcony, Chad followed close behind.

She turned as he landed lightly on the tiled floor, "Guess that's that. You might want to know, I wasn't out there for fun."

Chad rolled his eyes, "No really, I thought all teenagers were dangling off sun roofs for fun."

Rachel ignored his sarcasm, "There was a covered person. I don't know what he was doing but, it couldn't have been good."

Chad tapped his chin, "Sounds like another piece of whatever the threats plan is or maybe it was the G.D.F. What did it seem like to you?"

"Um...I don't know I just woke up from a sound he must have made and, well you know the rest." She averted her eyes to the ground , her eyes were greeted by her long bare legs.

Rachel gasped in shock, She completely forgot her current attire! Nearly naked in front of Chad! Her face lit on fire as she suddenly felt selfconscience. He was busy thinking while staring at the moon, she shuddered as she felt the thin fabric lightly she was pretty sure this didn't leave too much to imagine for a boy...his age.

_I have to get back inside. _She thought frantically, she wasn't used to being dressed like this in public, let alone if front of one boy...on her balcony...at night...alone! She mentally screamed, her parents would die if they ever found out.

"Um, ok well, I got to go you think about this bye." She quickly slide towards the door as she blurted these words. Giving him a quick wave she slipped into her room and closed the curtain glass doors behind her...Phew!

* * *

Chad stared at the door a few more moments before he swung himself over the railing and climbed down the thick ivy that grew on the wall.

He shook his head trying to keep his thought straight but they wouldn't stay straight. He tried to think about the sneaking shadow, but his mind kept going to Rachel. Rachel in that night-gown, barley covering night-gown, now he understood why her parents didn't let her wear anything above her knees.

Those legs...he mentaly slapped himself, what could he do, under all his authority, coolness, and business like manner, he was still a teenaged boy with raging hormones and developing control over them that still wasn't so developed.

But even the most mature guy couldn't resist on thinking like that about her, come on, she really was drop dead gorgeous, too gorgeous for her own good.

Chad sighed and began his walk home, he'd been thinking about that day, when he'd rescued her from those monsters. When she'd nearly kissed him. How she pulled back. It felt weird, he couldn't understand it, it felt like it actually hurt, he remembered Uno all right. The little-, he left something to good for him to have.

He remember how he'd found out she'd never had a kiss before it wasn't long before he figured she probably never got it from Uno, she wanted to save it...girls. But this was different, it wasn't like he'd never kissed a girl before, sure he had but Rachel, she seemed different from the beginning.

At first he was pretty sure he didn't like her, then he admitted he had a grudging respect for her but somwhere along the line of the year he'd known her it became more than respect, no, it was even more respect, but something else grew alongside it. Something he'd never felt for any girl, ever. And it bothered him that he couldn't place what it was or maybe he was just too stubborn to admit it to himself, every time he came near her, or talked to her, or even argued with her he just...got this strange urge to just want to hold her, touch her, anything.

That's what hurt the most, they were in the proximity that day and it was hard, so incredibly hard to pull away that it actually hurt when she did.

He sighed, his house looming before him, figures, the one girl in the whole world that made him crazy...and he couldn't have her.

He could only wait, that's how much respect he had for her, until she realized, Uno wasn't coming back...at least not in the span of five years.

Chad shook his head again as Rachel's beautiful face appeared in his head, now this shadowed person outside her house, what to do about it? What could it have been about?

Hum, maybe it was just a scouting mission. To scope out thier situation, or to find out about Rachel's security if it was weak enough...dammit. For some reason Chad felt a tug in his gut that told him Rachel was a big part of this mess, bigger then he liked to admit.

Now he had to be extra, extra, extra careful...

* * *

"Abby misses you girl, where have you been?" Abigail said the next morning. They were hanging out in Rachel's back patio. It was a huge soft grassy field with groups of colorfu flowers scattered stratgically around to make it seem as natural as possible.

They were sitting in heavy outside wood chairs under a thick canopy. They were seated in the spaciouse fenced in stone set part of the yard.

Rachel flicked off an imaginary piece of lint from her fresh pressed skirt, "Yeah, I don't know Abby I've just been-"

"Yeah Abby knows, really busy, come on girl, what's really up, you mad at us or something?"

"What no, never, I swear I really am busy, ask my parents, brother, anybody, I barely have time to dress my self in the morning." Rachel was shocked her friends could think that.

Abby shrugged and flipped her wave pressed hair over her shoulder, "I know Rachel, bein rich has it's roughs doesn' it."

Rachel nodded grateful for this, "Yeah you should know right I mean you are up for-"

"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting Ms. But a visitore to see you in the lobby." Simon, the old butler, interrupted with his thick accent.

"Oh, All right." Rachel stood up and gave an apoligetice look towards Abby, who nodded understandingly, "Be right back."

And she rushed off, wondering who could be calling on her.

In the grand lobby she turned to see a tall dark green clad boy, she instantly smiled, "Hey Maurice!"

He turned around with an uncomfortable look that cleard when he saw her, "Hey, sorry to drop in unexpected but. I got a file for you."

He handed her a red file that she opened immediatly, "What about?"

"The big mission."

She glanced at him surprised, "THE big mission?"

"Yep." He nodded gravly.

"So...we'er on...for...in three days?" She flipped through the pages.

"Yeah and this is a list so you'll know what to expect and what your objective is." He explained.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok this is seriously unnerving but three days is plently of time right?" She tried to brush of her sudden attack of fear.

Maurice noticed and went alonge with it, "Yeah right."

"So wanna come in and have a soda or somthing out back?" She asked pulling his arm.

"Um, sure I got time." He smiled at her as she led him across the huge marble floor.

"I hope you don't mind but, I have another guest." Rachel said as she held the screen door opened for him.

"No, I don't mind-oh." He stopped as Abigail stood up suprised.

Rachel was curiouse, even though she wouldn't admit it, she wondered what exacly whent on between these two.

Abby unconscinencly straightened her blue and pink striped shirt, "Um, Hi Maurice. Rachel, I didn't know you knew Maurice?" The girl raised a dark eye brow.

Rachel smiled, "Oh, yeah, met him awhile back with Chad, he's really nice so we sort of became friends."

Maurice smiled back, "Yeah, sorta."

Abby shrugged, "Cool, I guess, what brings you here Maurice?"

"Oh just a friendly visit, nice to see you here though."

Rachel bit back a smile as she watched Abby actually reddened a little, "Oh, um, Yeah, thanks."

It became quiet, Rachel decided to break it, "So anyone want a soda? I'll go get it, cherry?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Ok, be right back." And she was off, hoping things loosened up by the time she came back.

She'd known things were quiet between those two, especially with Cree around she wondered how they'd deal now.

Before she got the drinks she headed for her room to drop off the disturbing red file in her pocket. She threw it under her cloths in her drawer, hopeing she could linger longer before opening it.

Then she swiftly made her way to her extra large kitchen, grabbing two soda's, she headed back to the patio and stopped short, she leaned her head lightly on the door, she heard laughing. They were laughing.

She smiled, well, at least some one in this world still knew how to laugh and let the past go.

She gave them a few more moments before she whent out, "So..." She seated herself comfortably, "What did I miss?"

At least she could have a normal chat with friend before the upcoming danger...

* * *

**Soooo, there ya'll go. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing! Let me know yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) All right dudes. Thanks for faving me and for the reviews always fuels my writing! So here's another chapter that I think is pretty cool. I don't know, you guys read and see for your selves!**

**Disclaimer: no own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't think...are you sure that's what they want me for?" Rachel gulped not being able to belive what she had just heard.

The dark-haired boy in front of her and her team nodded slowly, "affirmative, the top guys say that they have discovered the new threat want's you...so they can clone you."

Chad growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the metal table before them, "Ok, that still doesn't explain why their kidnapping all these other agents."

Maurice nodded, "Yeah, if they want Rachel then why not just get Rachel? Why go through all of this?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, that's all they told me, I'm not to sure of it myself, actually I think it's pretty flimsy but...you don't question something you're not even sure is entirely human."

Chad and Maurice slowly nodded in agreement, Rachel shook her head violently, "Wait! No, that can't just be it there has to be something eles, something bigger." She didn't know how to explain it in words exactly but she felt a strange feeling that this was all one big set up, and they were the puppets.

"Rach has a point something eles has to be here, bigger. Question is what?"

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, we've asked that question from the beginning and we still don't have any answers."

"Easy Rachel, something tells me we'll get our answers sooner than we'd like." Maurice tried to calm her.

"Ok, fine, come on guys, keep us posted number 59." Chad pulled his team out of the room.

Once they all got back to their own quarters Rachel turned to Chad indignantly, "I know what your thinking, and I am NOT going to stay out of this one." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Chad sighed and fell into a beanie bag rubbing his temples from stress,"Listen Rachel, I really don't feel like arguing with you so, could you just agree with whatever I say and leave it at that."

She rolled her eyes as Maurice bit back a chuckle, Yeah right, like she was going to ever even think of doing that. When pigs fly.

"Chad, let's just skip the yelling and get down to the end, No, you know I won't..." She gave him a stern stare.

"Ugh, fine whatever, you are so unbelievably stubborn."

She smiled a half-smile, 'Yeah I know that, and so do you, so...what's your point?"

Chad groaned and sank deeper into the cushion, this was going to be a hard mission...

* * *

One more day to prepare for the mission, two groups before had gone after Fanny and her team, they never came back. Rachel was right there was more than just kidnapping agents here, resources said that their opposing agency was losing agents as well, why go through all this trouble if they just wanted one agent, namely her. It didn't make sense, but then bad guys minds never made sense.

She had just pulled out of the training room in her light blue one piece ,zip up uniform. She was training harder to perfect certain moves that would come in handy when surrounded, it was harder than it seemed.

She flopped on a bench and pulled off her heavy dark blue combat boots, Her hair stuck all over her forehead and her pink, heated cheeks. She ignored the loud bang and creak of the room's door opening and closing.

"Hey."

Rachel jumped around from the mirror startled, "Oh, Chad..." She analyzed him, what did he want now?

"Relax, I'm not here to try and talk you out of it again...I just wanted to tell you..." He watched her watch him unsure of what he wanted, come to think of it he wasn't entirely sure himself.

"What? Tell me what, Chad?" She wondered slightly worried.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck oddly, "I...I just wanted to tell you...Ugh!" He gripped his hair suddenly and grabbed her underarms making her gasp, "Dammit Rachel, I don't want you to come, not because I think you can't do it but because, I'm afraid I can't...we can't...what if something happens to you and nobody can help?!"

Rachel gapped slightly at his sudden out burst, he let her go and shoved her back lightly, turning around irritably.

Did Chad just, she couldn't comprehend what he just said, not entirely, he was worried about her...why?

"Chad..." Her voice came meek as she said his name.

He turned to her his eyes blazing with mixed images, "Yeah?"

"I - thanks for...careing but, I need to do this, for my friends, you can understand that right?" Her voice was gentler then she normally had it, she never used it like this when she spoke to him, it felt weird.

The blond boy sighed in defeat, "Yeah I know, just...be carful McKenzie." And he walked sullenly away.

Leaving a rather stunned Rachel in his wake.

* * *

"Ok, weapons, check. Uniform, check. emergency supplies, check...I think that's about everything." Rachel put down her clip board and turned to the two boys that were seated at their desks.

"Great, now all we have to do is check the utter doom box on your list and we're all set." Chad groaned, hitting his forehead on his desk.

Maurice grinned slightly, "Aw, come on man, I thought you were all about utter doom stuff."

Chad glared at his dark friend's teasing tone, "Yeah, when we don't have a certain somebody with us. That's their plan, we might as well just announce ourselves and save everybody the trouble."

"Ahem, I can hear you and it's less dangerous with me around. Hello safety in numbers." Rachel said indignantly to the grouchy blond boy.

Honestly, it was like she was just a third wheel to carry around. She was part of this team too. And besides it wasn't her fault, she'd rather be with Fanny then some over protective...jerk.

Rachel sighed and seated herself at her own desk. She wouldn't lie, she was a little scared...ok so maybe a lot scared, but who wouldn't be, knowing there was only a slim chance of ever coming back, and Chad was right, she hated admitting that, but he was usually right when it came to these situations.

They were probably walking right into a trap, but still she kept thinking about her friends. Patton and Fanny and so many others, that horrible shrieking sound that came right before all the com links fuzzed out.

Rachel shuddered, maybe she really wasn't as brave as she though. But then bravery wasn' t not being afraid, it was being afraid and facing that fear...although she didn't feel to good about it right now.

"Ok, so we leave in five hours. What do we do until then?" She asked unable to keep the tense silence any longer.

Both boys looked at her then at each other.

"Wait, I guess." Maurice shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Rachel nodded nervously, But she couldn't help thinking, _Wait? Wait for what? Our up coming death._

* * *

4 and a half hours left:

Rachel leaned against her desk and sorted a few strewn out files, her heart was steady and calm in the silence.

Chad dozed off on his own desk.

Maurice crossed his legs on his desk and tinkered with a small laser gun in his hand.

4 hours left:

Rachel scribbled up some fake will's in her note-book, then gave up focusing on one thing and let her hand draw whatever it wanted. Her pen was the only sound in the thickening silence.

Chad yawned and left for a span of four minutes with a small sandwich.

Maurice tapped away at some left over files on his computer.

3 Hours left:

Rachel glared scornfully at the dagger she'd drawn absently, scratching it out she glance at the clock...her heart sped up slightly, but no sound penetrated the tensed silence.

Chad, moved about restlessly, sitting then standing then pacing then siting again.

Maurice pretended to be asleep, but kept opening on eye to peer at the clock.

2 hours left:

Rachel tapped her foot restlessly, her heart beating loudly now as she tried not to look at the clock. The silence was suffocating her slowly.

Chad tried to stay calm, he wasn't scared no, he was worried about his team, about Rachel, he glanced at the doom bringing clock...dammit, couldn't it move slower.

Maurice sighed and straightened, he never knew waiting for a mission like this was so hard. When it was days away it was easier to bare but now...only a few hours away...the waiting would kill them before the mission did.

1 hour left:

Rachel ignored her hammering heart, hoping nobody else could hear it through the dead silence. She gave up not looking at the clock a half an hour ago. Sure it went slower, but that somehow helped...but then she wished it was over already...

Chad stared down the clock as if willing it to stop, sometimes he'd think he actually succeeded until it ticked to the next minute like it always did...like it had for millions of years...ticking on...even after someones time was up.

Maurice's eyes flicked to the clock and away, he tried not to look at it but it somehow always drew his eyes back, it was like a test of his will power to not look at it...he was losing, badly...

Half an hour left:

Rachel took deep breaths, ignoring her pounding body.

Chad wished he could keep her from going, stop her, say something, anything...

Maurice couldn't think right, he kept thinking about the things he wished he'd done...was that normal?

20 minutes left:

Rachel stood up and paced, feeling the heavy weight dragging her down slowly.

Chad paced and tried to think of some way to keep bad things he saw from happening.

Maurice stood and sat, stood and sat, not knowing if he would be sane to go on this mission.

10 minutes left:

They were going crazy...crazy with fear, worry, silence...

5 minutes left:

Someone was going to snap, they all stood in the middle of the room, waiting watching who would break down first.

4 minutes left:

Nobody moved.

3 minutes left:

All eyes slowly trailed to their doom sealing clock.

2 minutes left:

All eyes glued to the clock, watching...waiting...

30 seconds, nobody breathed, 20 seconds, nobody moved, 10 second...5...4...3...2...1...

They all looked at each other as the clock struck ten...nobody had to say anything...it was already hanging in each of their horrified minds.

_It was time..._

* * *

**Ok you cool dudes. You know da drill! tell me what ya thoughts. Ta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n) HI GUYS! I m really hyper to day! Why you ask? No, I am not on drugs or caffeine...I hate coffee! Nope, I'm not sleep deprived either. My birthday is in two weeks exactly! So yah I am totally stoked... Plus someone might have a car surprise, (cough, cough, hint, hint!) For me at their apartment. Oh and just a heads up, The next few chapters are going to be way shorter then normal. I just want to spread it out that's why. So yah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel squinted in the dark and slowly reached for Chad's arm, half for reassurance and half because she had no idea where they were sneaking to.

"Chad are you even sure you know where we're going?" She whispered as Maurice jumped the gap behind them.

Chad shook his head irritated, "Yes, I'm sure, now quit bugging. They said it was here, a building disguised as an office building with a big red sign over it that says-"

"F and Co." Rachel finished for him.

"Right."

"No, I mean there it is." She pointed to the huge building that seemed to just dare them to step foot inside.

"Yep, that's it..." Maurice whispered worriedly.

"Lets go in"

* * *

Moving slowly and stealthily through the stiff dark shadows of the silent night.

They made it undetected to the second floor main window, after a labors climb to it.

"Come on Chad open it." Rachel hissed, clinging to the rough beige wall, "We're out in the open, someone could spot us."

"I'm working on it. Maurice tap in the code override." Chad whispered to his friend as he placed a small device on the windows tech lock.

Maurice snapped on a glove and began hacking into the small security panel to open the window. After a few second it clicked and opened.

"Got it, we're good to go." He grinned, you could practically see his bright smile in the thick dark.

"Yeah, for now." Chad mumbled as he slipped in after Rachel.

Once they were inside the window clicked shut, making the hairs on Rachel's neck stand up. She could sense something wrong from the start, but she kept it to herself out of fear that she was right.

They waited a few seconds for their eyes to get accustomed to the dark. Rachel saw they were standing in a tiled hall with countless doors on either side. Great.

"Ok, stay in the shadows, if you see cameras, don't let your self be seen, leave them alone or we'll be detected, stay close, and don't goof off." Chad whispered his orders, both his team mates nodded as they began to descend the dark unnerving hall way.

* * *

"Master, they are here."

A tall dark man turned in his chair with a blood chilling smirk gleaming in the dark, "Perfect"...

* * *

"Ok so I hacked into their secure files on here, nothing. You think..." Maurice clicked off the computer and looked at Chad's grim face, the computer screens light reflected off of his own worried expression.

"No, let's keep moving, maybe we can find out where their keeping everyone else..."

"If the kept them at all," Maurice gulped shuddering.

"Quit it, we aren't going to think like that, besides your going to scare Rach, wait...where's Rachel?" Both boys looked around frantically.

"Dammit, that girl, she's not here, ugh, why can't she just listen for once?" Chad boiled in fury.

"Ease up man, we'll find her, come on, maybe she's close." Maurice led the way to the door.

* * *

Rachel was close, she was in the next room, she had found keys and files. Lots of files, the ones Chad and Maurice were looking at were fakes. Her eyes blurred over as she read the words next to each kidnapped operatives name: terminated.

Fanny's and Patton's names...terminated. She gasped and stood up, her friends. Gone?

Suddenly her ears picked up soft footsteps, she quickly stuffed the files back and jumped behind a marble desk nearby.

The door of the room slowly creaked open, she held her breath and waited as the person stepped in. She heard muffled whispers.

"Check in here..."

"Wait...there's someone behind there."

Rachel could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, Oh no, they'd find her, she messed up the whole mission.

A large hand grabbed her collar and pulled her out, she automatically punched forward getting the captors face.

A loud "Ow!", rang out, she gasped as the captor dropped her, the other one grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks as she tried to run.

She struggled violently against the grip, "Easy, easy, Rach, hang on, we aren't going to eat you." The smooth voice said in her ear.

She gasped and turned around, "Guys? What? What's the big idea, sneaking up on me like that?" She huffed at them forgetting were they were at the moment.

"Uh, hello, we were looking for you, I told you not to separate, and what do you do? You separate, seriously are you deaf when it come's to listening to orders or something?" Chad huffed back crossing his arms angrily.

Rachel was ready to retort when Maurice groaned from where he was laying at.

"Maurice?!" Rachel gasped and ran to him ignoring Chad's angered expression.

She bent down, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, you guys really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She helped him up.

"Oh, no prob. Rachel, man," He rubbed his jaw, "You got one heck of an arm on you, no worries there." He chuckled lightly.

"Ok, forget this, we have a mission to do, and we're sitting here knocking each other out and goofing off, let's move." Chad ordered.

Rachel straightened and pretended to salute, "Yes sir, Captain Killjoy sir."

Maurice bit back a laugh. This girl had a way with lightning things up.

Chad turned, angry, "Listen to yourselves, we are on a possible death mission, a heavy mission, one that we could never come back from, and your here joking? What the heck is wrong with you." He looked seriously angry.

Rachel stopped smiling, "I know that Chad," seriously, how dumb did he think she was? "We're in a dark, secure probably camera infested building, a dangerous mission, I could never see my family again. I know how heavy it is but...I don't want it to be." She glared back at him.

Maurice shifted uncomfortably, but then something caught his eye. He forgot the upcoming argument and knelt to pick it up.

Chad on the other hand wasn't ready to let it go, "Facts are facts, face them McKenzie, there's no hiding from them." He spat back.

Rachel glared at him, her anger built up.

He glared back, he didn't want her here in the first place.

"Guys...look." Maurice broke their tense moment, "Look what I found."

They both crowded to see what the dark boy held in his hand, Rachel gasped, Chad gritted his teeth.

In his hand Maurice held a large blue print of a strange machine. Rachel's name and picture was under the written category of...target...

Suddenly the door flew open, two men in black burst in, before either teen could move, they shot something, in an instant Rachel felt a sharp prick on her shoulder.

All three looked at each other dizzily, yanking the dart out of their arms simultaneously. Chad moved toward Rachel. All three fell to the floor, motionless.

One man pulled out a com, "Target acquired."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Ooooh snap! Didn't see that coming did ya!? Anyways, you know the drill. Tata!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) So guess what?! Here's another chappie for you awesome guys and gals! Hope you like it. I had fun writing it :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything in the entire UNIVERSE! ... except this:-(**

* * *

Rachel shook her head, groggy. Her eyes felt so heavy, she could barely get enough energy to open them.

Slowly as her mind became conscious, she blinked several times to clear the blurriness.

What happened? Where was she? Where were Chad, and Maurice? She looked around, her body felt numb. She couldn't piece everything yet, it was like her mind was still waking up.

Finally she began to think properly, feeling returned to her limbs. She gasped as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a huge glass tube, and in front of her looked like an enormous work factory. people were everywhere, melting, screwing, climbing, running around to build... what ever that strange-looking machine was.

It was a huge metal tube that was curved to form a circle, in the middle was thick glass, and hanging form it were at least a hundred more tubes like the one she was in. She pressed her palms against the thick glass that encased her.

"What... Is this?" She whispered to herself in horror. A strange spine numbing sense of fear began to creep through her body, this place wasn't just any bad guys hideout... it didn't even ring human.

Rachel gasped as a sudden jerk shook her thoughts. The tube she was in was lifted by a clanking metal claw. It moved her swiftly over the deep trench where the workers were oblivious to anything but their work. Rachel's stomach lurched at the sudden movement.

Then, her attention was grasped by a tall, forbearing figure that seemed to be floating on a dark cloud then walking. Rachel fought back a horrified shudder. This... thing... it was like its darkness reached through her and shook every brave fiber of her being, clutched her heart and squeezed it with its evil presence. Rachel suddenly felt... afraid.

But she refused to let her internal emotion show. Externally, she kept a straight and strong look.

"Who are you?" She was pleased with herself upon hearing her voice come out much harsher then she thought it would.

The thing just stood there. Then Rachel bit her lip. Hard. To avoid the sudden attack of paling fear that seemed to immobilize every part of her. It smiled... no it wasn't a smile. It was like a gleaming, horror inducing line of sharp teeth slowly came into view as he face. Well, at least she thought it was the face, stretched to reveal it.

Rachel's stomach churned, but she kept he poker face as best as it could be kept.

"Answer me, who are you? Better yet, what are you? And what did you do with my friends?" Her voice was rising now.

The figure didn't move for a moment. Then it reached a dark grey hand towards her. Rachel unobtrusively backed away as it touched the glass.

"Oh, my, I did pick the right girl, didn't I."

Rachel clenched her teeth, the voice was deep, low, filled with darkness even as he spoke those simple words.

"Yes, I did indeed... let's see, your confused, worried, and above all..."

Rachel tensed, this... thing couldn't know she was scared... she prayed it couldn't tell...

It grinned again, sending terrified shivers through her, "Terrified." It finished, its voice lowering to an almost animalistic growl.

Rachel hiccupped. She instantly slapped her hand on her mouth, she only hiccupped when she really was terrified... and she'd only been this scared once when she was four at a stupid Halloween party. But this was beyond any tricky holiday.

It let out a low chuckle, and that was even more terrifying than it's gleaming grin. It was indescribably terrifying, how she didn't faint from fear she didn't know, her heart actually stopped for half a moment.

"Don't worry, _dear_, you'll know everything soon enough...but," He stopped leaving an air of thick tension, "You'll probably change your mind when you find out though." Then he cackled. Rachel was pretty sure she should have died by now, but some strange little force inside her wouldn't let her go out.

The metal claw grabbed her prison again and moved her up to a higher floor. The thing, Rachel decided it was a him, was already there somehow.

He was standing in front of a gargantuan metal door. Rachel's mind flashed the worst possible things that could be behind that door.

He turned and grinned at her again, she wished to god he would stop doing that, that small facial expression alone could kill an army.

"Here, my _dear_, is where my black magic begins." He pushed the door open and he metal claw, that seemed to obey every mental command from him, moved her forward and put her in a pedestal that was obviously supposed to hold her prison in place least it fall and roll away.

Dim blue lights, flashed in sync one after the other. Shining on this... evil things diabolical plan. Rachel stared as the lights finished flashing on.

Everything showed now, in broad artificial light.

Rachel gasped in horror at what she saw...

* * *

Chad banged on the metal door that was meant to hold him prisoner. He had been banging on it for at least ten minutes, his thought broken and hurried, he couldn't think straight, nothing made sense, he didn't know what was going on. But he didn know Rachel was in danger and that was enough to keep him going.

He tried any tech he had in his possession, the captors hadn't taken them for some strange reason. He bitterly suspected, it was to make fun of him. All these high tech gadgets and none of them could get him out. The prison was inescapable.

He banged his fist against it hard, making the metal ring out and echo in the large empty cell. He growled in frustration, his forehead resting on his fist. He couldn't get out... there was no way he could win this one. No way.

He felt a foreign substance blur his vision.

Chad immediately realized what that substance was. He quickly and harshly brushed his fist against it. There was no way he was going out crying. He was 17 for crying out loud... not crying... just yelling out loud.

He hadn't cried since he was six. There was no way he was starting now, it was weak, a sure sign that he was loseing it. Chad gripped hand fulls of his hair and pulled in frustration, now he was debating on his feelings. He screamed loudly and kicked the door.

Nothing happened, as he expected. He sighed the steam leaving his body. He leaned against the hard stone wall and folded his arms on top of his knees, he shook his head in disbelief.

He, Chad Dixon, was loseing it for real. He was... no, still is, the best there was... but that didn't really matter, not any more. Before, all that really mattered to him was his missions, his career, he never cared about real things, like Rachel...

His mind trailed off..._Rachel_.

Ever since he'd met her, he knew there was something different. Before he would never have admitted it to anyone, not even to himself. But now... it was a whole different story.

Somehow she snuck her way up to his top priority list. He had never held a girl this high before, if he even held a girl at all. She would never reach top priority. But Rachel, she reached it and passed it far over.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he stood up. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, never. But right now, all he could think about was what was happening to _his_ Rachel.

Little did he know how horrible her situation really was...

* * *

**Aww poor chaddy waddy! He really got it bad don't he?! ;-) I bet you guys can't guess what Rachel saw!? Try, and while your at it... ( Looks around slyly) Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N) Ok I am back guys! Sunday is here and I am home alone left to babysit a bunch of brats. :-( Any-who-zzels, here's the next chapter... um quick warning though, this one kind of got away from me and it ended up a little to weird, but I wasn't sure how to change it so... I left it, I hope you guys don't think it's to dumb (laughs sheepishly) Um, enjoy?**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm thinking about disclaiming this chapter too... depending on what you guys think.**_

* * *

Rachel's huge brown eyes couldn't take in the entire scene.

No, her mind couldn't comprehend the entire picture.

She was in a frozen stupor.

The evil man just stood there, feeding off of her terrified expression. Deliciously terrified expression.

Rachel gulped, her mind slowly coming out of the incomprehensible cloud it was engulfed in. She blinked to make sure this wasn't a nightmare...

"What... how... that... is... looks like...ah!" She squeaked unable to finish her sentence.

She was staring face to face with another imprisoned person. But that wasn't the feared part. That person looked just like her! She gasped, it was her. Her hair, her face, her body, her height... everything.

It just stayed there, floating in clear liquid substance, with its eyes closed, the eyes where even rimmed with thick eye lashes just like her. She gasped again.

"What is this?!" Her voice rang out to the corners of the massive laboratory.

"This, dear, " she cringed when he called her that, "Is my ingenious plan."

Rachel gapped again, there were hundreds, no, thousands of copies of her, it all looked so... unbelievable.

She felt sick to her stomach, "You're an insane mad man who is trying to create life!" She summed up.

He chuckled darkly, "Well, to some Yes I am, but to me and my followers, I am a brilliant scientist, with an ancient evil in my grasp that made this all possible."

"Ancient evil? What the heck?! What are you now, some sort of sorcerer?" She spat, suddenly all fear vanished, her eyes and face betrayed nothing. She turned herself stone cold. Something inside just wasn't going to let her take the fear anymore, no matter how nauseatingly, freakishly, scary it was.

The man laughed with a sick darkness that could send the devil running, "Oh, you are spicy, just the ingredient I need to complete this perfect plot."

"What?!" She began to shake internally, anything that included thousands of her, couldn't be good.

"Well, since you won't live for another hour You have the right to know. You My dear, held a very high place in the recruiting category for the G.D.F, "

Rachel's mind flashed, "so, what?!"

"So, you attracted my attention, if earths most bad things held you that high well... I decided to investigate you for my self. You see, I am the worst evil anyone can not imagine, you hear all those stories of evil, none of them are real, but I am. I've hidden, waiting for the right soul to enter this earth. Those enemies of yours, they don't deserve half the fear you give them... no, I am the only thing good, and even bad fears utterly."

Rachel's spine numbed, her whole body numbed, this thing, whatever it was, wasn't human or even an alien.

"If you think I have something as clique as ruling the world in mind then you are sadly mistaken. No, I am here to destroy your world and countless others. Why, my reasons can't be comprehended even by your advanced mind. But then a problem arises, where there is pure evil... there is always pure good. Unfortunately. So I waited until the right mortal was chosen to stop me. Your people have forgotten their past. What they used to believe in what they called, magic, sorcerers, real power. If they hadn't then maybe they might have a chance today, but they did, so they don't."

Rachel gulped as the creature went on in a dark voice that grew deeper and more inhuman with every word.

"You, imagine my surprise when I found that the white force that repels my own settled it's self on you. Oh, oh, a little girl, I said to myself, but then I saw it...I watched you grow, you became not like any others. You could do amazing things. Things you don't know about, things that would set you far from being just another weak little girl, things I won't divulge for you. So forget about it. So then I decided to use the very force that was meant to destroy me, and create my own army, of you, ironically." He let out a heart stopping laugh.

"So wait your saying there's more then, normal bad guy, science fiction going on here. Are you seriously expecting me to believe there's magical stuff inside me?" Rachel sneered as he slowed down.

"Magical? No, this thing doesn't have a name, it never did, people just knew that there were some unnatural things on their earth, things they, being the pathetic humans they are, couldn't explain. So they just made something up and called it magic. And that in its self developed into all these lies and props people use in books and fairy tales. It wasn't what they make it to be now. It was something else, it was just forgotten out of fear. Now then, glad we're done with this, it's so fun to torment you humans with your silly emotions and thoughts." He clapped his hands together and walked towards an alchemy table.

There were bottles of all shapes and sizes on it, filled with all different colors of liquids. He picked through and selected a long vile with a beautiful blue liquid, when the light hit it, it gave off a shimmering golden tint.

"Ah, this should help suck out your white force." He said simply as he headed for her case.

Rachel backed away, strangely all that she had just heard, didn't spark a single brain over load... maybe her mind was just waiting until this whole mess was over to start panicking and going nuts about not having any answers. Or maybe it wasn't to crazy to believe after all this.

"Say ah, dear." He taunted.

"As if, you made a mistake in taking me." She hissed dangerously.

"Oh, please, I don't make mistakes. Your white force will bring my army of your clones alive. They will each posses a small piece of it and with my guidance they will unlock its real power and well, you can figure the rest." The evil being smirked as a dark cloud of smoke surrounded Rachel.

She coughed and struggled, but couldn't move. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was now strapped to a board on a white wall.

Her eyes widened as the thing came closer to inject that liquid in her. She struggled harder, no telling what that thing could do to her, of course all of this could be fake, just made up.. .if she had... er... magical powers, she sure wished they'd show up now.

"It's pointless to struggle you know,"

Rachel's mind reeled for anything to buy time, though why her mind was telling her to buy time was beyond her, "Wait... don't I at least get to know why you kidnapped all those others?"

The evil man thought for a split second, "Oh all right," Then he jabbed the needle with the serum in her arm.

She cried out in pain as the serum injected inside her.

The thing smiled hideously, "It'll take some time for the serum to work, so the others, hum, that was just part of my game, they weren't of any use to me, so I just imprisoned them. I mean why kill them when they'll all die soon anyway. It was mostly just to get your attention, you see, this whole thing was part of my plan." He patted her shoulder making her feel even more pathetic than before.

"P-part, ugh... they're still alive." She rasped out, her vision was blurring, this wasn't good.

She noticed that the serum was now done injecting itself and was now extracting some thing from her, it wasn't blood... it was a blinding, glowing white liquid. Rachel was surprised for an instant but then her mind jerked from the pain.

The evil man let out a hideous laugh as the last bit of that white thing was extracted from her.

Once it was done Rachel hung there limp, barely breathing. The dark figure took the needle and left, "I'll be back to dispose of you." And he was gone leaving poor Rachel nearly unconscious.

Nearly, but not quite.

She lifted her head, she was not going down without a fight, "Ugh...I fell like my brains been sucked out, but aren't I supposed to be dead?" She shook her head as a funny little thing nagged inside of her. She didn't know what this feeling was but it began to grow stronger. She straightened and struggled against her binds, She'd try to figure out this mess later.

Slowly, inch by inch she wiggled free and fell down to the white tiled floor. Rachel sprang up and headed for the door, trying not to shiver at the sight of her clones.

"I have to find all the others... Maurice... Chad..." She tried not to think of them, especially Chad.

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled the door open... what ever all this craziness was about, she could care less now, she just had to find all of her friends and stop this unearthly creep... somehow.

* * *

_**Sooo... ahem, um what DID you guys think while reading this... I hope it wasn't as dumb as I thought it was. Let me know... I guess. L8er.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok guys here's that Sunday update I promised! I personally liked writing this one. I hope you guys have fun reading it. Anyways Don't have much to say this time around so yah. Have fun in the wonderful world of reading that is my story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Let's see... if I wrote that I owned the KND... how many years prison do you think I'd get for plagiarizing... you think they'd go easy on me for being a first time offender?**_

* * *

Rachel ran as fast and as quietly as she could.

She dodged henchmen with dangerous weapons by slipping into the shadows. Her mind wasn't spinning with questions like any normal persons would have been. No, it had one clear and solid goal in it: Rescue agents, Stop bad guy.

She had found a map in the lab and was now using it to guide herself around the huge unknown locations.

"Cell, number... 46. Aha! Gottcha!" She quickly entered the code in the outside lock that she found out and, with her fingers crossed waited until the door opened. She opened one of her shut eyes and gasped.

There were at least a hundred agents good and bad, stuffed in that small cell. All of the people looked at her blinking unaccustomed to the light. Then:

"Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, blindly, she knew that voice, "Fanny?!"

There were some 'ow's' and 'watch it's' before the bright headed Irish girl appeared into view, followed by a dark-haired boy with a huge grin.

Rachel gasped and let a smile grace her face, forgetting the danger they were in for the moment, Rachel embrace her friends in a huge hug.

"Oh, Fanny, Patton I'm so glad your ok." She coughed out, near tears.

"Me, what about you lass, I thought we'd never see each other again."

Just then the moment was broken by all the agents slowly filing out in caution. Rachel instantly kicked into a mode she didn't know she had and let go of Fanny she marched up in front of the relised crowd. She knew this was dangerous as well, because some of these people were their enemies.

"Listen up!" She got everyone's attention, "We are in a very dangerous situation, and I don't mean, normal, we can fight our way out of it kind of dangerous, no, not by a long shot. There's more here than anyone can ever comprehend, heck I don't even get it fully, so we all have to work together, enemies or no, we are all in the same boat now. So if you want to get back to your lives, be they good or bad, I say, suck it up and let's move out." Her voice stayed strong through the whole thing, nobody looked away.

They all murmured to each other in confusion. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ok, fine, be that way, have fun in the after life. Agents move out!" She ordered the agents from their team.

They followed without question, the enemies though... it took two minutes of thinking before they too followed Rachel down the hall.

Rachel smiled in satisfaction, now all she had to do was find Chad and Maurice, then stop this mega maniac and get everyone out alive... easy right?

* * *

Yeah right, you try leading a hundred wobbly, weak people, some enemies, through a huge fortress without being spotted.

Rachel crouched down behind the wall, near the main room, where she saw the freakish device being built.

"Ok, Fanny, Patton you guys lead everyone out of here. I have to go find two more prisoners." Rachel whispered her orders.

"But what about you Lass?" Fanny asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine now do your job and be careful." Rachel reassured giving her friend a quick hug.

She took a deep breath and headed in the opposite direction after handing her friends the map to the exit.

Waveing them off she headed towards the cells she was sure held her team... at least she hoped she was sure.

* * *

Chad was pacing restlessly in his dark cell, wishing there was some way to get out, wondering what was happening to Rachel... those thoughts were making him ready to crash through the thick walls head first.

Suddenly he stopped. His acute sense of hearing picked up light footsteps, very light footsteps. The kind of foot steps someone used to sneak around...

"Pssst, Chad... is that you?" A low whisper came through the door.

Chad spun around a he heard soft clicking then a verifying beep. The door let out a sharp hiss and opened automatically.

Chad blinked to get used to the sudden flood of light. His heart sped up as he saw the familiar petit blond girl, her beautiful brown eyes searching the dark for any sign of him. He just barely contained himself from running forward and embracing her in a secure hug. She was ok!

"Rach?" He said her nickname partly for verification that it was him and partly because he just wanted to say it.

Her eyes darted in his corner as he stepped into the light, a huge smile graced her features.

Rachel too, had to fight the urge run into him with open arms, it was a weird feeling, one that she brushed off before she started to blush.

"Chad! Glad your ok, come on we have to find Maurice and get out of here." She whispered, beckoning him out.

He followed closely, "Ok, Rach. Start talking."

Rachel sighed knowing exactly what he meant, "Ok so the story goes like this..."

* * *

"So you're telling me... your magic? What?" Chad's face was twisted with confusion as he scratched his head.

Rachel sighed her eyes looking for Maurice's cell, she had explained everything as quickly as she could while they were looking for it but, maybe she explained it too quickly.

"No, well, at least I don't think I am any more, look this is one of those things that we have to accept without knowing the exact answers ok." She explained plaintively.

"And... Aha found it." She typed in the code for the cell they found and out of the dark came a smiling slightly messed up Maurice.

"Took you guys long enough." His giant bright, white grin stretched across his face.

Rachel laughed lightly, happy to see that he was all right, "Ok come on now, we have to get out of here." Rachel charged forward the boys following suit.

Maurice cast a sideways glance at Chad. Uh, oh he knew that look.

"Yo man, I know that look, we aren't just going to get out of here, are we?" Maurice knew the answer before Chad gave it.

"Nope, I'll fill you in on the way, this whole thing is insane."

"So what isn't?"

"No I mean even more insane than useal."

"Great." Maurice closed off monotonously as they continued to follow Rachel to... come to think of it, they had no idea where they were going. Hopefully she did.

* * *

_**And there you have it! I can't wait for the next chapter, can you? Let me know! Peace out, buds**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N) hey guys I, your adored author, is back! I am so glad you guys liked my last two chapters. I was worried they would come out as weird to some of you! But they turned out great so, yah, thanks so much. So here's another chapter... and I have a little distressing news. This story is real close to the end like one or two chapters. So... anyway do not despair! Enjoy this story While you can!**_

_**Disclaimer: um... what does it mean not to own something?**_

* * *

She wasn't sure how it all turned so crazy so fast.

First, she lead the boys in the right direction then, they got caught by some guard thanks to a sneeze Maurice so graciously omitted.

Next thing she knew they were hit then dragged to the factory room, along with all the other agents she'd rescued before.

Evidently, this evil 'thing' was expecting all of this. But that wasn't where it got crazy no, when Fanny went nuts! That's when the fun really started!

She broke one of the guards noses, ran for the escape button, smashed it along with the piece of machinery and all the while screaming like a maniac.

It would have been very amusing if not for the situation they were in.

Nonetheless, Rachel instantly caught on to a plan and after slipping out of her own binds, grabbed a wrench and headed for the main control panel.

Behind her chaos broke out.

All the agents, good or bad, when ballistic. A war between the kidnapped people and this evil things cronies burst forth. Rachel tried hard to ignore all the smashes and screams and yells of either pain or defeat. But it was a lot more complicated then it seemed.

She had to loosen certain bolts but... which ones?

A drop of sweat slipped from her brow and down the side of her face... oh, screw procedure. She raised her arm and brought the heavy wrench down, making the thing smash apart with a loud clang.

For a moment everything stopped. Rachel sighed in a little relief, unfortunately that was soon smothered by the instant sparks that shot out from the now destroyed panel.

"Urgh, Fire!" Rachel screamed, in the next second the chaos went on only with more panick.

Some where trying to get out as the fire spread, some where still fighting, some where trying to escape enemy grasps... all blurred into one big mind-boggling mess.

Rachel was fed up with it all, she had to get everyone out safety. That was the real challenge.

She turned to run or try at least, but something stopped her short. A strangling grasp on her neck did it.

She gasped for air as horrific red eyes met hers. She gasped again, the thing... man... evil thing... his eyes were blazing from under his black hood. He had murder and death burning clear from them. Rachel's mind froze temporarily as his voice, deep and sort of like a growl penetrated her ears.

"I'll teach you to mess with my plans you little brat." He hissed despotically.

On instinct Rachel didn't wait to hear the rest, she kicked her leg out and got him where it hurt, huh, who knew monsters like him could even be hurt like that.

He hissed in pain and dropped her, she ran forward and stabbed her fist in his face.

The monster grabbed her arms and slammed her down hard on the stone cold floor, Rachel's breath flew out of her lungs, the sounds and impact was making it hard for her to think.

But then something took over.

She wasn't thinking anymore, she was just charging and hitting, flipping and dodging.

In short she was fighting back with everything she had.

That is until the evil creature pulled a stunt, he disappeared in a thick black smoke blinding her momentarily and jabbed her in the back with his elbow. Rachel gasped and fell to the floor immobile.

Her eyes were the only part of her that could move, she watched in helpless horror as the 'thing' advanced towards her with a sharp dagger ready to strike...

* * *

Maurice and Chad flipped over dozens of the crazed people, working together they fought off attackers, but then out of nowhere a roaring fire started.

The fight turned to panic in seconds, everything began to blur. But Chad didn't care, all he could think of was where was Rachel? He couldn't see her anywhere... when the fire broke out, he really started to freak, he promised himself he'd keep her safe and get them out of this and that was just what he planned to do.

He gripped Maurice's shoulder, kicking a charging guy away, "Listen, this is getting way too out of hand. We have to get these people out of here..."

Maurice's dark eyes scanned the chaotic scene as he nodded, "Right, but um, who's we?"

If this was a different situation Chad would have smiled at how well his friend knew him, "Get Fulbright and Drilovsky to help, I gotta find Rachel." He called as he sprinted to where he best thought Rachel was.

Maurice sighed, "Right... Fulbright... Drilovsky... Where are... aha!" Maurice ran to the two agents and gave them brief orders. Both nodded and began herding frightened agents together.

"All right move it, let's go people, if you want to live keep it in order!"

"Let's move, move, move, no complaints just go!"

"Get moving ya stupid people, ya want ta come out of this wit' yer heads or not! Don't stare just GO!"

Maurice motioned wildly for the agents to move, he cast a worried glance behind, "Good luck guys..."

* * *

Chad's blue eyes searched for the missing girl, he found her and at first he was ecstatic... until he saw the threatening dagger above her immobile figure.

Chad charged forward, there wasn't much time if he wanted to finish this.

"Any last words, dear." The evil figure was hissing in Rachel's ear.

"Good night!" Chad jumped behind the unknowing figure, kicked him on his back, and sent him sprawling on the ground and directly into the growing fire.

Both teens cringed as they heard a hideous ear-splitting shriek come from him and a puff of black smoke was all that remained until that too disappeared.

Taking a breath to calm his adrenalin, Chad knelt to Rachel, "You ok?"

"Yeah sure, fine, except for the small unimportant fact that I CAN'T MOVE!" She yelled slightly.

Chad groaned, she was fine. "Here, stay still."

He resisted a chuckle as she gave him a scornful glare.

Gently he pressed his fingers on her spine then with a quick pinch and crack, Rachel squeaked.

"There, pressure points, get up ."

She stood up wearily testing her limbs, "Ok after this you have got to teach me how to do that."

Before he could answer a huge explosion that nearly knocked them out reminded them of their current situation.

"Later McKenzie, move, get out of here."

Rachel didn't budge, he wasn't following, he leaned down and began putting a strange-looking contraption together from gadgets out of his jean pockets.

"What are you doing?" She bent down next to him.

He glared at her angrily, "I said get out of here, that's an order."

"No."

"What? Ugh, Rachel this is no time for defiance, just go... please." Chad pleaded, surprising her.

"What is that?"

"A bomb ok, now go!" He hoped she'd leave already, the fire began to heat his back, he could feel his shirt starting to burn.

"A bomb? But this place is blowing up already."

"Not that kind of bomb... it's to make sure any trace of this building is gone not just burnt." Chad explained as quickly as possible.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Chad jumped and knocked her out-of-the-way of a chunk of burning roof.

He turned to her and grasped her arms tightly making her look him squarely in the eyes, "Rachel leave, now, before this whole place comes down." His voice was straight, unwavering, yet gentle.

Rachel's heart quickened as a question rose in her throat, "What about you?" The words came out in a whisper of fear.

Rachel gapped, Chad's eyes already told her the answer she didn't want to know, "I'll be ok, go, please." He pushed her up as the flames roared behind him, his cool blue eyes contrasting with the red-orange flames behind him, glowing with confidence.

Rachel was about to run for the exit, but her feet changed their mind at the last second. Before she could go back to Chad another chunk of debris separated them and she felt an arm loop around her waist and yank her up through the hole the fallen debris had left.

Rachel blinked as all the events whirled by faster then she could think, in an instant cool refreshing air hit her face as a small air craft flew them away from the burning building. The building that held so many horrors and yet looked like an everyday place from the outside.

In a moment she found herself on the ground with Maurice and all the others grouped away from the fire.

Rachel gasped and tried to run forward, but Maurice's strong hands grabbed her shoulders before she could.

The building imploded in a bright blinding light, "CHAD!" The word ripped from her throat, loud and desperately broken, only to echo back in its own loneliness and sorrow as the entire thing collapsed in a mountain of dust, smoke, and a suffocating blast of wind.

Rachel refused to move her eyes from the broken site. They scanned the destroyed area for any signs of a living being... nothing. The terrified blond girl clenched her teeth to keep the tears back, not realizing that they were already pouring down the sides of her flawless face.

Maurice placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, she looked at him through blurry eyes. He tried to give her one of his comforting smiles... but even he couldn't manage to keep his hopelessness away. Rachel hiccupped and buried her face in his hoodie.

Fanny and Patton came up behind with grey, sad faces, even Fanny felt a heart ach, even though she didn't hold a high opinion of boys.

All the agents, enemy or no, gathered around bowing their heads in respect at the sad event.

Chad Dixon: young, brave, courageous, and a fearless leader. A young boy, just turning into a man. A young boy, who had sacrificed so much, and never broke under pressure, lost his life doing what he did best... saving others. His ultimate sacrifice, a sacrifice that wasn't taken lightly and never would be, even to his enemies, he truly was the best there was that day...

* * *

_**And... ok I can't seem to find words, I practically broke my own heart with the end of this chapter. I am so sorry guys, I hope you guys won't miss Chad... to much.**_

_**Review and yell at me if you want. I probably deserved it.**_

_**RIP Chad.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N) Here you guys go, I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter, now keep in mind that it can be a good surprise or a bad one, I'm not saying which so... you'll have to read to find out. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm tired of this.**_

* * *

She couldn't take it... none of it.

All of it was like a million pounds of weight burdening her heart and soul.

Chad was really gone, two days had passed since... nothing. Rachel spent her days silent and grey, her nights, shaking with tears. Nobody on this side, her family her friends, nobody understood.

Rachel didn't want them to understand, after this the agency would never be the same again. Sure they'd lost agents before, but none as memorable as Chad, even Cree had felt bad when she found out, once upon a time she was friends with him.

But that didn't matter to Rachel. She was slowly dying inside, she was two people, a thin line separated those two people, and now one half was slowly fading away, suffocating her other half with it. Number 362 was dying. Rachel McKenzie... if she lived, would live in a dark misery.

Her heart ached, she never realized just how much she'd liked Chad, until now. A bitter thought crossed her mind as she restlessly fell into a swivel chair in her dark room. It was just like that saying went: You never realize what you have until you don't have it any more.

Rachel's body jumped as another round of sobs attacked her. She dropped her head onto her mahogany colored desk. Her shoulders shaking silently as she cried. It wasn't fair, it was selfish for her to say that because everyone felt like this when they lost someone they cared about, but nobody really thought of that when it came to them.

Her mind flashed memories she had with Chad, before and after the agency. She remembered, their jokes, how they'd teased each other. How he could be an arrogant jerk and then be a comforting sweet heart. How she adored his rare laughs and smiles... how they argued... and got along...peices of Chad floated in her head.

Until finally they connected together and showed a whole Chad. Rachel stopped sobbing at this revelation, she did know Chad Dixon... the real Chad Dixon... he just broke himself into so many different parts that she didn't notice. He really was good at keeping people out, and yet... he let her in.

And the last thing she did was defy his orders, tears still poured down her face.

She never told him she was sorry for making him angry in that office room before all of this terrible ordeal.

Rachel wiped her tears away after a few more minutes of crying, not that it helped the tears were still flowing down her soft peach face. She stood up dizzily and headed for her mirror. She didn't look nice at all, but then what did you expect from crying for two days straight.

She swallowed the painful lump that bobbed in her throat. Slowly, and sluggishly she went to her closet, she pulled out a black dress with a pair of black shoes. These clothes were a dark as she felt, perfect for where she was going.

The blond girl dressed quickly not bothering to see how grey she looked in her mourning attire. She headed for her door then stopped zoning out as she stared at the solid oak. Her mind flashed all the memories with chad and the agency and before the agency.

A sudden knock at her door startled her into the painful reality, she shook her head and hoped her tears stopped , she opened the door.

Maurice's soft dark face greeted her behind it. He was dressed in black too, making him look even darker. He didn't have his usual bright grin.

"Hey Rachel, you ready?" He asked softly.

She felt her heart speed up and her eyes water over again, "Y-Y-yes," she sniffed, trying to hold back the waterfall that threatened to fall.

"I know, It's tough but... it's the least we could do." He sighed and took the small girls hand.

She nodded and let him lead her away out to his green Chevy.

"Hey sis... where are ya going?"

Rachel froze, Harvey? He wasn't supposed to be here, "Harvey, why aren't you at grandma's sixty-eighth anniversary?" She asked hoping he wouldn't notice her current choice of dark clothes.

"I came back to see if you wanted to come, um, why are you dressed like that?" He eyed her confused.

She sighed, so much for not noticing her clothes, her brother was never one to skip details, "Um, I, we, uh, no Harv. I would rather you went without me. I don't much feel like parties."

Her little brother looked at her, "Rachel, what's wrong with you? You look like it's the end of the world."

Maurice sensed a larger smartness in this boy then he'd ever cared to notice, that could be bad, "Um, no time kid, we gotta go later!"

With that he yanked poor wordless Rachel put her in his car and drove away, leaving Harvey to blow away dust.

He kept his gaze fixed in the direction the car with his sister sped off in, "Somewhere to be... hum."

* * *

"He's smarter than he looks."

"What?"

"Your brother, he's smarter than her looks, how old is he anyway?" Maurice asked quietly as he took a right down their road.

Rachel shrugged, "Fourteen, but what makes you say so?" She looked at her friend as his face was set in a stiff clench.

"Nothing, just... thinking is all."

She let it go, being to tired and sick with sorrow to bother about anything.

Ten minutes later they were at their designated area. The cemetery for their agents.

Rachel didn't like it, she got chills and sick to the pit of her stomach. All those gravestones. So many agents that would never see their family, what did they have inside them that made them face death like they did. She began to feel weak, a coward. She felt as if she could never do what all these young agents have done. She wasn't as amazing as everyone seemed to think.

She was weak, pathetic, broken, and without Chad... she was finished.

She froze over completely as they came up to Chad's funeral bed. They didn't even have his body to bury, but the agency still wanted to pay their respects to quiet possibly the best agent they'd had.

Rachel gulped as she looked at all the grey faces of the other agents that came, the sky was dark and filled with heavy clouds. The entire world was black.

The main monitor stood up and cleared his throat, "we are all here today to pay much earned respects to a dear agent that gave his life for our cause..."

* * *

Rachel felt sick as she was huddled into the corner of the passenger seat of Maurice's Chevy. The sky cracked with purple lightning as the rain poured drearily, Rachel's dark brown eyes watched the drops hit the window pane miserably.

"Rachel, you... you know you don't have to be an agent anymore if you don't want to. We'll see to it that your kept safe but, you can quite." Maurice glanced at the grey faced girl.

Rachel was in her own world, she could quit couldn't she? She could just leave this life behind, heck she couldn't even remember why she'd joined in the first place.

_Because you wanted to help people the same way Chad helped you. The same way he protected you. If you quite now... really what was the point?_

Rachel sighed and straightened, "You know what Maurice, now."

Maurice blinked and flicked his eyes towards her, the sudden change in her tone surprised him, "What?"

"If I quit now, there was no point in anything that has happened." Her misery changed to determination, "I'm staying, just because Chad isn't here doesn't mean I should give up. Besides... it wasn't like I became an agent for him." She whispered her last sentence.

But Maurice caught it anyway, "Sure Rachel, if that's what you want. You're our best agent now."

For the first time since Chad died Rachel smiled a small smile but still it was a smile, "Yah... I don't really care how good I am, I just don't think running away from what I've started is going to help anything, so why not finish. Thanks though."

Maurice smiled his own smile, not as bright but it was still his smile, "We'll get through this Rachel, together."

Rachel's eyes brightened a little, sure things wouldn't be the same without Chad, and she would still be hurting for a long time. But at least she wasn't alone, "Yah, together."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, under the ruins of the dreaded building, a dark force began seeping out from under the ashes. Slowly it emerged and formed into a black ghostly figure. Evil darkness glowed around it as a slow gleaming grin stretched across its black face.

"They think they've finished me..." He chuckled, a sound that could make the dead flop over in their graves from fear, "Think again."

Another earth-shaking laugh burst from it as it slowly rose and disappeared in the dark barren air. Waiting until the perfect moment came when it could return...

* * *

**_So sorry guys. It's finished! Yes I ended it on this horrible note! WAIT! Before you kill me let me plead innocent... ,er, something like that. There WILL be another story, a sequel if you will. I'm making a trilogy, so expect the first chapter of the third story in say... two weeks. Yah anyway I want to thank all the people who viewed and reviewed and favorite me. YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_And a super special thanks to AceShadow and BuBuBoom for reviewing and helping me through my story, you guys rule the world!_**

**_See ya all real soon, until then peace out dudes!_**

**_Cobwebbs,_**


End file.
